Life is Crafty: A Game-Night Crew Series
by DeuceKebabz
Summary: The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together again to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia! This is the second story of the series! (Dialog Only Story, very little if no descriptions.) Adult Language and Conversations. *Game Spoilers!*
1. The First Night

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 01: First Night  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Warren:** "Server's up guys, are you ready to log in and go Mining Mad?"

 **Max:** "What's the server address, Warren?"

 **Warren:** "wgraham004blackwell2"

 **Victoria:** "Weird ass name, Warren."

 **Warren:** "Not my fault, it's how it's set up round here."

 **Chloe:** "Can you text it to me... I'm still waiting for the shit to download."

 **Rachel:** "Same here."

 **Max: "** Are you two at Chloe's tonight?"

 **Rachel: "** Yeah, I'm crashing here. Frank's got business out tonight."

 **Kate:** "Alright, I'm in. I think I see you, Warren."

 **Warren:** "Are you 'SillyRabbit02' ?"

 **Kate:** "Yeah, that's me."

 **Max:** "Woah, talk about pixels."

 **Warren:** "Yeah, well this game started out as just a test. It caught on, but the original style never changed."

 **Victoria:** "This is a pixel game? I thought as popular as this game was, the graphics would be better."

 **Chloe:** "Fucking finally! Alright, what's the address again?"

 **Warren:** "I text you it, remember?"

 **Rachel:** "So who's played this before?"

 **Kate:** "I know Warren has, I think Max has."

 **Max:** "You guys have played this on single player before this, right?"

 **Chloe:** "... Um, ... we were supposed to do that before this? I'm literally just downloading it now."

 **Max:** "Geez, Chloe."

 **Warren:** "It's alright, the basics are easy to learn, tough to get used too."

 **Victoria:** "Kate, Max, lets wait 'till Rachel and Chloe get on before we do anything."

 **Max:** "We can get wood while we wait."

 **Rachel:** "... That did not sound right at all."

 **Chloe:** "I'm in... Woah, holy shit."

 **Rachel:** "Damn, blocks and pixels, oh my."

 **Warren:** "Alright, we're all in now. Welcome to Minecraft, ladies!"

 **Max:** "So you use the 'W A S D' keys to move around, your mouse moves your head."

 **Warren: "** Get used to WASD guys, you use it a lot on PC gaming."

 **Chloe:** "... Shit..."

 **Rachel:** "Alright, Che?"

 **Chloe:** "Um... shit, I will be... damn fingers..."

 **Victoria:** "Okay so, the goal is to get resources, make or find a shelter, and find coal for light right?"

 **Warren:** "And food, eventually. Reminds me, don't sprint or jump to much, you'll waste your food bar."

 **Max:** "Space is jump, right click is to place blocks, left click is to break blocks. Also, your scroll wheel selects different things in your hotbar."

 **Chloe:** "Remind me why I agreed to game?"

 **Max:** "Because you had nothing better to do and I begged you."

 **Chloe:** "Hard to say no to my Maxipad... or should I say, SuperMax?"

 **Rachel:** "Plus, last game night was super fun, so tonight should be too."

 **Warren:** "Hitting 'E' opens up your inventory and shift is crouch. Now, lets go punch some trees and some Cows and things."

 **Kate:** "Wait, we have to punch animals?"

 **Warren:** "Yeah, in order to get food and other things."

 **Kate:** "That seems really viol-"

 **Chloe:** "Hahaha, fuck you cow! Feel my punching wrath!"

 **Rachel:** "Dude, chickens suck."

 **Victoria:** "I found some coal, how do I get it?"

 **Warren:** "You need to make a pickaxe. You need sticks and wood or stone for that."

 **Kate:** "I've got plenty of wood. How do I make sticks?"

 **Rachel:** "I think Chloe and I are taking care of the food issue."

 **Chloe:** "If that involves punching the shit out of these pigs for some bacon, hella fucking yeah it is."

 **Max:** "That's actually pork chops."

 **Chloe:** "Same animal."

 **Warren:** "Open up you inventory. There's a two-by-two box at the top, put your logs in there and it should turn them into wooden planks."

 **Max:** "Are you two listening?"

 **Rachel:** "I have a good memory."

 **Chloe:** "Come here you fucking pig!"

 **Kate:** "This is essential crafting here guys, catch the animals later."

 **Warren:** "Once you get planks, put one in each of the squares to get a 'crafting bench.' The bench allows you to make everything else in Minecraft. Then, it's a matter of 'drawing' what you need."

 **Rachel:** "Che, this is important 101."

 **Max:** "What Warren means is, once you get the bench, you can draw out what you need. So if you need sticks, take a plank and put it on top of the other and you get sticks."

 **Victoria:** "That makes sense. So can I make a pickaxe out of wood?"

 **Warren:** "Yeah, go for it."

 **Kate** : "Guys, Chloe and Rachel found a ravine!"

 **Max:** "Don't fall in-"

~Hella_Price fell from a high place.~

 **Chloe:** "Fuck... I wasn't paying attention."

 **Kate: "** First death of the game."

 **Max: "** Definitely not the last either."

 **Victoria: "** Guys, it's getting darker outside."

 **Warren: "** Shit, we need to build a small shelter. Everyone start breaking dirt!"

 **Rachel:** "We're building a dirt hut?"

 **Max:** "We have too, we don't have many resources."

 **Chloe:** "Um... when you die, do you lose everything?"

 **Victoria:** "... You had the most of the food, right Price?"

 **Chloe:** "Fucking damn it."

 **Warren:** "We'll worry about it tomorrow, lets get going on a hut so we survive the night."

 **Rachel:** "Survive the night? What happens at night?"

 **Chloe:** "I'm guessing hella fucking bad things."

 **Kate:** "Monsters come out to kill us."

 **Rachel:** "Woah, isn't this like a kids game or something? Monsters?"

 **Warren:** "It's not as bad as you think. For your first game, they might be pretty bad."

 **Max:** "I made us a door! Victoria, you got the coal right?"

 **Victoria:** "Yeah, a bit."

 **Max:** "Use them above sticks and make torches."

 **Warren:** "We need some stone too, so I made a pick to mine up some cobblestone."

 **Chloe:** "Guys, what the fuck is that over there?"

 **Kate:** "I think it's just... I think it's a spider."

 **Rachel:** "... there... there are spiders in this game?"

 **Chloe:** "It's a black thingy-"

 **Rachel:** "Spiders?"

 **Chloe:** "-making a weird noise-"

 **Rachel:** "Fucking spiders?"

 **Kate:** "Their crawl is creepy-"

 **Rachel:** "I'm playing a game with mutant spiders?!"

 **Warren:** "They aren't the worst things, Rachel."

 **Victoria:** "Get in here, Max and close the door!"

 **Kate:** "What is that over there? ... It's green?"

 **Chloe:** "It looks like a bouncing penis."

 **Victoria:** "What the fuck are you talking about?"

 **Chloe:** "Come look at it."

 **Max:** "Don't go near it, that thing is a 'Creeper,' they explode!"

 **Rachel:** "First spiders, now exploding penises?"

 **Warren:** "Victoria, place some torches around the walls. Let's make some basic tools for everyone and get to mining while the night is here."

 **Victoria:** "How long is the night?"

 **Warren:** "Like eight minutes or so."

 **Chloe:** "Why can't we go out and fuck it up?"

 **Max:** "We don't have weapons yet, we'll die."

 **Kate:** "Look out, Rachel, behind you!"

 **Rachel:** "AAAAAHHH! SPIDER!"

 **Max:** "Don't scream, it's not inside the house!"

 **Rachel:** "AAAAAHH!"

 **Chloe:** "Rachel calm down, it's outside the- AAAAHHH!"

 **Kate:** "Oh no, what is that?"

 **Chloe:** "It's going 'uuuuuurrrrrrggggggg' and shit!"

 **Victoria:** "I think that's a zombie."

 **Rachel:** "Zombies?!"

 **Kate:** "Why is this game so scary?"

 **Max:** "Close the fucking door, guys!"

 **Rachel:** "AAAHHH!"

 **Chloe:** "These zombies are surrounding us! I need a weapon now!"

 **Max:** "Make a wooden sword on this bench here, Che!"

 **Warren:** "Keep the door closed and stay away from the window's in case a skeleton shoots you."

 **Kate:** "There are skeletons in this too?"

 **Max:** "Chloe, no wait! You didn't make the sword, you dropped all your material!"

~Hella_Price was killed by a spider.~

 **Victoria:** "There's a zombie in here, close the damn door!"

 **Kate:** "I'm on it- No!"

~SillyRabbit02 was killed by a zombie.~

 **Max:** "I got this."

 **Chloe:** "Oh my god, I spawned outside! What the fuck is that thing?!"

 **Warren:** "What does it look like?"

 **Chloe:** "Super fucking tall and black, it looks pissed as fuck right now!"

 **Max:** "CHLOE DON'T LOOK AT IT IN THE EYE!"

 **Chloe:** "Oh, fuck me!"

~AmberMooon was shot by a skeleton.~

 **Rachel:** "Oh my god, I'm outside again! Oh my god, Chloe what the fuck is that thing after you?"

 **Chloe:** "A fucking demon!"

 **Warren:** "It's an Enderman, don't look it in the eye!"

 **Kate:** "Someone help, we're being chased by zombies now!"

 **Max:** "I'm coming guys!"

 **Rachel:** "AAAHHH A SPIDER'S AFTER ME!"

 **Chloe:** "This slender demon teleports? How is that fair?!"

~Hella_Price was killed by an Enderman.~

 **Chloe: "** God fucking damn it, fucking shit!"

 **Kate:** "Thanks, Max."

 **Max:** "Everyone inside, night is almost over!"

 **Victoria:** "Does anyone have any food, my hunger's going down?"

 **Max:** "Someone lost the food earlier."

 **Chloe:** "My finger slipped, okay?"

 **Max:** "I'm dying from hunger right now."

 **Warren:** "Nights almost over, then we can go out and get food. Victoria, you have some stone on you from mining right?"

 **Victoria:** "Yeah."

 **Warren:** "Let me show you how to build a furnace."

 **Rachel:** "Does this crap happen every night in here?"

 **Max:** "Pretty much. You get used to the monsters so they don't bother you anymore."

 **Chloe:** "That was the most bullshit night ever."

 **Victoria:** "You only say that because you kept dying."

 **Chloe:** "That shit was hella scary, Chase!"

 **Max:** "When you're not used to games, yeah that's pretty scary."

 **Warren:** "Suns up!"

 **Max:** "Let's go get some more wood, food and wool guys; Chloe and Rachel come with me."

 **Warren:** "Kate, Victoria, you guys are going to help me get started with a mine."

 **Rachel:** "Are those things burning in the light?"

 **Max:** "Yeah, zombies and skeletons burn in the day time. Spiders become tame."

 **Chloe:** "What about the green penises?"

 **Kate:** "Creepers, Chloe."

 **Warren:** "They don't do anything, but wander around. Here, take some swords and tools."

 **Rachel:** "Thanks Mr. Bond."

 **Max:** "Now you get to go and do what you do best, Chloe."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, it's cow hunting time!"


	2. Pay Attention

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 02: Pay Attention  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Kate:** "Can't we go into the ravine?"

 **Warren:** "If we mine our way down the side, we won't fall to our death's like Chloe did. But yeah, the ravine is the best way to get resources right now."

 **Max:** "We need iron too, for armor and things."

 **Rachel:** "Do Sheep give us wool when they die? 'Cause I think I have some?"

 **Max:** "Yeah. We can get more when we get iron to make sheers. Sheering sheep gives us more wool. The more wool, the more beds we can make. If we sleep in a bed, when we die, we won't spawn outside."

 **Warren:** "We also need to make a house."

 **Kate:** "Are we all living together?"

 **Warren:** "Until we can get enough material and stuff then we can make separate homes and things."

 **Victoria:** "Never thought I'd be sharing house with you, Max, and four other people."

 **Max:** "Times change."

 **Rachel:** "I'm out collecting wood and wool. How much do we need?"

 **Warren:** "Wood is endless. We need three wool pieces each and there's six of us so 18 pieces of wool."

 **Rachel:** "I'm gonna be punching for a while."

 **Victoria: "** Damn it!"

~Vortex_Chase hit the ground too hard.~

 **Victoria:** "There goes all my shit."

 **Warren:** "If we get down there fast enough, we can retrieve all your stuff. There's like a 5 minute laps.

 **Rachel:** "What are you doing, Chloe, that looks weird?"

 **Chloe: "** I'm hitting the shift key, it like makes me smaller or something."

 **Max:** "It makes you crouch."

 **Chloe:** "Oh okay."

 **Rachel:** "It looks like you're tea-bagging a dead chicken."

 **Chloe:** "Giving it flavor before I grill it."

 **Kate:** "What the hell is going on out there?"

 **Max:** "You don't want to know, Kate."

 **Victoria:** "What's this pink-ish brown stuff?"

 **Warren:** "Iron! Use a stone axe to get it."

 **Kate:** "So if I wanted to make like a shovel, is that just two sticks and stone above them?"

 **Warren:** "Yeah. See what I mean, drawing it out?"

 **Max:** "Look out!"

 **Rachel:** "What is that stuff?"

 **Max:** "Gravel. Gravel and sand are the only things that have physics laws, meaning they will fall down to the ground unlike wood, stone, or dirt."

 **Rachel:** "Why should I look out?"

 **Max:** "If two or more blocks fall on you then:-"

~Hella_Price suffocated in a wall.~

 **Max:** "That happens."

 **Chloe:** "Shit, did I lose all my stuff again?"

 **Rachel:** "No, I think I just picked it all up for you."

 **Chloe:** "Always got my back."

 **Victoria:** "Fuck, there's monsters down here too!"

 **Kate:** "Why?"

 **Warren:** "Darkness. They spawn in the dark, anywhere there's dark."

 **Victoria:** "Fucking perfect."

 **Rachel:** "AAAAHH WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!"

 **Chloe:** "Fuck, quit screaming you're making me jumpy!"

 **Rachel:** "What are those things in the water?"

 **Max:** "They're just squid. They don't hurt you."

 **Warren:** "... You thought they were spiders, didn't you?"

 **Rachel:** "... No..."

 **Victoria:** "Why do I feel like I'm the only one doing any work here?"

 **Max:** "Bite it, Victoria, we're collecting resources out here too."

 **Rachel:** "Shit, I'm drowning."

 **Warren:** "Press and hold space!"

 **Kate:** "I think I'm lost down a mine, I'm coming back up."

 **Chloe:** "Okay, so... how do I do things again?"

 **Max:** "Did you not listen to anything me and Warren said?"

 **Rachel:** "She was busy dying and stuff."

 **Max:** "I'll have to give you a run down on break."

 **Victoria:** "How deep does the caves go?"

 **Warren:** "Anywhere from a few levels to bedrock which is zero. The deeper we go, the better. We need to find gold, redstone, and diamonds as well as obsidian."

 **Max:** "It's getting dark again guys, let's get back to the dirt hut."

 **Chloe:** "I'm on it."

 **Rachel:** "I'm coming!"

 **Victoria:** "I got some iron, coal and stone."

 **Warren:** "We can build up our base sometime with more stone and wood. Put some coal in the furnace and save the rest."

 **Victoria:** "I'm going to make some more torches for everyone."

 **Max:** "I think two or three people should be in charge of torches just cause of the amount of deaths."

 **Chloe:** "I know you're talking about me, Maxipad."

 **Max:** "Don't die on the way over here, Che."

 **Rachel:** "Wait for me, don't leave me to die here!"

 **Warren:** "Kate, are you alright?"

 **Kate:** "Being chased by a zombie, but I'm almost home so I'm alright."

 **Warren:** "I got your back."

 **Victoria:** "Hurry up, you three, I see some zombies appearing behind you."

 **Chloe:** "Fucking zombies!"

 **Warren:** "Yeah, you attack one, five more appear..."

 **Rachel:** "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

 **Max:** "Inside, quick! Where are you Warren, Kate?"

 **Kate:** "We're coming too!"

 **Rachel:** "There's two penises outside our hut over there."

 **Warren:** "Creepers!"

 **Max:** "Get inside, hurry!"

 **Victoria:** "Okay, furnace is ready. Chloe, do you have food?"

 **Chloe:** "Here, it's mostly bacon pieces and like patties."

 **Rachel:** "I have chicken."

 **Max:** "Reminder: don't eat raw meat, guys. You could be poisoned."

 **Warren:** "I think raw pork is alright, just nothing else. But still, it heals more hunger when you cook the food."

 **Kate:** "What kinds of food are there?"

 **Warren:** "Pork, Beef, special 'beef' which is really horse meat, chicken, mutton, rabbit, carrots, apples, potatoes, bread, and with enough ingredients you can make cake or cookies, even mushroom stew."

 **Max:** "In emergencies, you can eat spider eyes."

 **Rachel:** "That's disgusting."

 **Max:** "Emergencies."

 **Kate:** "It's like a really bad square dance outside."

 **Max:** "What's happening?"

 **Kate:** "So many of those ender things around, just spawning and creepers too."

 **Chloe:** "I never felt so safe."

 **Max:** "You do have weapons now, you can go and kill them if you want."

 **Rachel:** "I'm not going out there."

 **Chloe:** "Who wants my stuff before I lose it all again?"

 **Victoria:** "You're seriously going to go out there and die again?"

 **Chloe:** "... I'm thinking about it."

 **Warren:** "We need to get more material to build a place to live and to mine some more."

 **Max:** "How much coal do we have?"

 **Victoria:** "I have a stack and a half."

 **Kate:** "I'll go mining with someone."

 **Max:** "Make some more torches, and I'll make some more pickaxes. We need to start a mine inside of here."

 **Warren:** "Didn't someone say they had wool?"

 **Rachel:** "I only have like five pieces."

 **Warren:** "Put them in this chest I made."

 **Kate:** "What's that freaky noise?"

 **Max:** "Zombies."

 **Kate:** "They sound horrible."

 **Victoria:** "They sound close."

 **Chloe:** "They sound like shitty blow jobs."

 **Victoria:** "Why is it always sexual with you?"

 **Chloe:** "It's part of my hella charming personality."

 **Rachel:** "Charming?"

 **Max:** "Okay, lets get to digging guys."

 **Victoria:** "In here?"

 **Warren:** "Does anyone have sand? I want to make some glass for the windows."

 **Max:** "We should just fill them in with dirt until we make an actual base."

 **Kate:** "I've started digging."

 **Rachel:** "When will this night end?"

 **Victoria:** "Won't matter when we're underground."

 **Chloe:** "Here's the food guys!"

 **Kate:** "Woah, i just heard a weird sound in my headphones!"

 **Max:** "What?"

 **Kate:** "It was like really bad organ music!"

 **Warren:** "That means there's a dungeon near by, under ground."

 **Chloe:** "Dungeon?"

 **Warren:** "A small space where one kind of monster spawns from these spawn blocks. Dungeons have treasures inside as well."

 **Rachel:** "If it's a spider dungeon, you can kiss my ass."

 **Max:** "We won't know until we check it out."

 **Kate:** "The sun is coming up, are you sure you want to go mining now?"

 **Warren:** "Sun up, sun down, doesn't matter. One of the main goals is to get 'diamond' after all, that's really deep."

 **Victoria:** "How deep?"

 **Warren:** "Near the core."

 **Chloe:** "I feel like we're going to die again."

 **Max:** "I feel like you're going to die again."

 **Chloe:** "Eat me."

 **Max:** "Is that a challenge?"

 **Kate:** "... Go get married later, right now we're mining."

 **Rachel:** "Damn, I was not expecting that from you Kate."

 **Chloe:** "Little ol' Kate? After last game night, I'm expecting all the wrong things."

 **Kate:** "Tonight I'm alcohol-free, Price."

 **Chloe:** "... I'm not."

 **Max:** "That explains a lot."

 **Warren:** "Okay guys, into the dark depths of the Earth!"

 **Victoria:** "Try not to scream a lot, Rachel."

 **Rachel:** "I'm working on it."


	3. Let Us Mine!

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 03: Let Us Mine!  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Kate:** "Are we at all worried about the hut? It is just dirt and there are creatures out there that explode."

 **Warren:** "Creepers only explode when they're near you, and we're underground. Enderman might come and snatch a block or two, but that's it."

 **Max:** "Hey, Rachel, place torches behind me as me and Victoria dig down, okay?"

 **Warren:** "Does anyone have the food?"

 **Victoria:** "I've got it if you need it."

 **Max:** "Since you like to slash and slam, Chloe stay behind us until we get to a tunnel or a drop of some kind, then you can go first."

 **Chloe:** "Excuse me? You're feeding me to the wolves?"

 **Rachel:** "So far, you're the only one with the combat experience minus Warren and Max."

 **Victoria:** "... And death experience."

 **Chloe:** "Thank you, Snob Queen."

 **Warren:** "Just keep digging. We're going to dig and collect as many resources as we can down here before we go back up and start making better progress."

 **Kate:** "What's our goal? Our overall goal?"

 **Max:** "We need to get diamonds to make armor, weapons, and cool things, then we need to get experience up so we can make enchanted weapons... We need to gather a lot of food and make potions for defense, speed, and attack, and then, finally... we need to go find a Stronghold, go to the End, and defeat the Ender Dragon."

 **Warren:** "A real adventure in that aspect."

 **Chloe:** "Hey, Kate."

 **Kate:** "Yeah?"

 **Chloe:** "We should go get a drink sometime, since you've suddenly became hardcore."

 **Rachel:** "Are you hitting on Kate, right now?"

 **Chloe:** "I'm looking for a fucking drinking partner since you're always with Frank and Max doesn't like to fucking drink all that much... and even if I was asking Kate out, it's none of your hella business, Rach."

 **Rachel:** "Hey! I'm two feet away from you, watch the attitude, I will hit you."

 **Chloe:** "So, Kate?"

 **Victoria:** "In another universe, Price, we might have been good drinking and smoking partners."

 **Max:** "... yeah right..."

 **Victoria:** "Did you say something, Max?"

 **Max:** "Wha? No, sorry, just focusing on digging."

 **Chloe:** "So... Kate?"

 **Warren:** "Ladies! Focus on the end game here!"

 **Rachel:** "We're digging holes, nothing dire and dangerous, let us chat some girl chat, Warren."

 **Kate:** "Um... I don't know about that."

 **Chloe:** "Come on, you were doing hella good last time we played together."

 **Kate:** "I don't mind drinking when I'm around everyone here... but after the last time I partied and drank..."

 **Rachel:** "That was insensitive, Chloe."

 **Chloe:** "Dude, I forgot. Sorry, Kate."

 **Max:** "Kate, we're never going to hurt you. Any of us, especially Ms. Badass Chloe over here."

 **Rachel:** "Yeah, she's like a puppy."

 **Chloe:** "Arf!"

 **Kate:** "Maybe next time we hang out."

 **Chloe:** "Yes!"

 **Warren:** "What about me you guys? I'm a human chemical imbalance as you guys saw last time."

 **Rachel:** "You are always included in our parties because if you did get fucked up like last time, or worse, we'd need to keep an eye on you."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah G, you'd be hilarious fucking stoned off your ass."

 **Victoria:** "Guys, we hit a cave!"

 **Max:** "Yeah, it's super dark. Chloe, you're up."

 **Chloe:** "Oh shit, alright... Damn, I can't see anything."

 **Max:** "It looks like a two block drop, that shouldn't do any damage to you, Che."

 **Victoria:** "Do you guys here that? Zombies again."

 **Rachel:** "And fucking spiders."

 **Warren:** "I'll go down with Chloe, we'll scope out an area, someone drop down and light it up behind us."

 **Rachel:** "... does anyone else want the torches?"

 **Victoria:** "The spot down there will be clear by the time you go down and light it up."

 **Max:** "Yeah, you'll be alright."

 **Warren:** "Ready?"

 **Chloe:** "Let's fuck shit up!"

 **Kate:** "... the sounds they make as they die are horrible."

 **Max:** "You should be able to go down there and light it up now, Rach."

 **Rachel:** "Here goes nothing."

 **Chloe:** "DIE BITCHES DIE!"

 **Victoria:** "Thank god this game doesn't require stealth, or we'd be fucked with her on our team."

 **Chloe:** "I can hear you, Chase!"

 **Victoria:** "Consider it a warning, Price!"

 **Warren:** "Guys, play nicely. It's clear now, everyone down in the cave, Max, mine a staircase of some kind."

 **Kate:** "I can see clearly now, the rain has gone."

 **Victoria:** "I can see all obstacles in my way."

 **Chloe:** "Wait, let me bust out my lighter and wave that shit through the air."

 **Rachel:** "Don't be a buzz kill."

 **Max:** "Okay guys, here's the deal: We're in a cave. Caves in Minecraft can go for miles or just a few blocks. Since there's so many of us, I suggest another split up."

 **Warren:** "We're going to do two different kinds of mining: Strip Mining and a form of spelunking."

 **Max:** "Warren, Rachel and Victoria will be one team, Chloe, Kate, and myself will be another."

 **Warren:** "My team will go spelunking."

 **Max:** "Since I have a teammate who will run off, seeking danger, we will strip mine."

 **Chloe:** "I am not a puppy!"

 **Max:** "Don't test me."

 **Victoria:** "Awesome. What's spelunking?"

 **Warren:** "Basically, we follow the path of the cave and mine up everything we see."

 **Max:** "My team will pick a spot on the lower level, which is over there, it's level 12. We will pick a spot three blocks apart from each other and mine in a straight line."

 **Kate:** "Should we set up another bench and stuff down here?"

 **Warren:** "When we get more resources, yeah. Then one of us can make more pick's and weapons and things as we dig."

 **Rachel:** "I'm ready, lets do it. Warren, you take the lead, I think I hear another spider."

 **Victoria:** "It's fascinating how arachnophobia is still present in people while playing a video game."

 **Max:** "I wouldn't watch a movie about spiders either, they're creepy as shit."

 **Chloe:** "What if we run into like another fucking cave or something else like a dungeon?"

 **Max:** "That's why I picked you guys as a team: I'm the veteran, you, Che, are the warrior, and Kate is the resource person. Same on Warren's team."

 **Chloe:** "... so if we run into danger, I'm running head first with you behind me?"

 **Victoria:** "Who's the fighter on our side if Warren's the vet?"

 **Rachel:** "... not if there are spiders, I won't be."

 **Warren:** "We work as a team, we fight as a team, so now lets mine as a team."

 **Victoria:** "I bet you wish you were high right now, don't cha Price?"

 **Chloe:** "I'd have a fucking heart attack if I were high as hell and a green penis or a skeleton bitch came out to attack me."

 **Max:** "Lets do this!"


	4. The Sing-A-Long

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.  
I do not own rights to any of the songs used below.  
**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 04: The Sing-A-Long  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Chloe:** "Boy, strip mining is... is just so much fucking fun... I think... I think I might just... cry out in happiness..."

 **Max:** "It's the most efficient way to mine, keep going."

 **Kate:** "What are we doing with all the cobblestone?"

 **Max:** "Keeping some, but you can get rid of a few stacks if you get them. We need them for some more furnaces and designing our base."

 **Warren:** "Also, it would be nice to have stairs too, so we wouldn't hop all the damn time up and down the mine."

 **Victoria:** "I might have to, does anyone have another pick?"

 **Warren:** "Nah, you might have to go back up and make one."

 **Victoria:** "Does anyone need anything, I'm going back up to the surface?"

 **Kate:** "Torches would be awesome for this team, I feel."

 **Warren:** "If you have enough iron and wood, can you make more picks for us?"

 **Chloe:** "Hey, if you find like beer up there, can you grab me one?"

 **Max:** "Look, try to pretend you're having fun?"

 **Chloe:** "I'm just saying, this bit is fucking tedious, Maxine."

 **Max:** "Don't call me that."

 **Warren:** "It is tedious but necessary."

~~~~~After 5 minutes of silence.~~~~~

 **Rachel:** "... _We mine, we dig, our pick's, they break awaaaaay, never coming back..."_

 **Victoria:** "Are you singing 'Wrecking Ball' just like..."

 **Warren:** "... like Minecraft style?"

 **Rachel:** "It was so damn quiet... It just kind of fell out."

 **Max:** "Hahah. Sing it again."

 **Rachel:** _"We mine, we dig, our pick's, they break awaaaaay, never coming back."_

 **Victoria:** _"We fight, we die, at night, we run awaaaaaay from all the zombies."_

 **Warren:** _"Don't you run away, I'm standing here to say, 'I will fight for you.'..."_

 **Max: "** Can we do a different song please? I hate that song."

 **Chloe:** "I agree with Max."

 **Kate:** _"Load up your swords, swing your axe... Its time to kill, time to attack... We're over run, Zombie attack... Oh no, I know to go.."_

 **Chloe:** _"Let's go, Let's go, Let's go, Leeet's go... Let's go, Let's go, Let's go, Leeet's go..."_

 **Rachel:** "Hahah, smells like... Minecraft Spirit?"

 **Chloe:** "Kate's got taste."

 **Rachel:** "Just... bad improv lyrics."

 **Victoria:** "Like you're lyrics were genius?"

 **Rachel:** "Point taken."

 **Warren:** _"The faster we're mining if we stop talking and stalling, the faster we can get through this game... Just as things were looking up-"_

 **Max:** _"Chloe's like 'this shit is fucking dumb' but she's still here with us to play."_

 **Warren:** _"Maybe we're complaining to hard because this task isn't really that hard."_

 **Chloe:** _"But now we're in too deep and I'm trying to drink, all the fun that I had is quickly going under."_

 **Rachel, Max, Victoria, Kate, Warren, Chloe:** _"But now we're in too deep and I'm trying to drink, all the fun that I had is quickly going under, is quickly going under this time."_

 **Max:** "Haha, that one was good."

 **Victoria:** "Very nice, Price."

 **Chloe:** "I get hella inspiration from you're pokes and shit at me."

 **Max:** "We gotta do this more often."

 **Rachel:** "I found diamond! Whooo!"

 **Kate:** "What's next?"

 **Warren:** _"AAAAHHH... I'm faaaalling! I'm going to hit the bottom! All my stuff is gone, now I've fallen."_

 **Victoria:** "... is that the Lion King theme?"

 **Warren:** "Hell yeah."

 **Max:** "Start it again, Warren."

 **Warren:** _"AAAAHHH... I'm faaaalling! I'm going to hit the bottom!"_

 **Max: "** _All my stuff is gone, now I've fallen."_

 **Kate, Max:** _"All my stuff is gone, now I've fallen. All my stuff is gone, now I've fallen."_

 **Kate, Max, Rachel, Victoria, Warren, Chloe:** _"All my stuff has gone, now I've fallen. All my stuff has gone, now I've fallen. All my stuff is gone, now I've fallen."_

 **Victoria:** _"From the hour we started playing... anxious as we all logged in..."_

 **Kate, Max, Rachel, Warren, Chloe:** _"All my stuff has gone, now I've fallen. All my stuff has gone, now I've fallen. All my stuff is gone, now I've fallen."_

 **Victoria:** _"There's so much to learn that could ever be learned, more to find then can ever be mined!"_

 **Kate, Max, Rachel, Warren, Chloe:** _"All my stuff has gone, now I've fallen. All my stuff has gone, now I've fallen. All my stuff is gone, now I've fallen."_

 **Victoria:** _"There's far to much to mine it all, more to kill then could ever be killed..."_

 **Kate, Max, Rachel, Warren, Chloe:** _"All my stuff has gone, now I've fallen. All my stuff has gone, now I've fallen. All my stuff is gone, now I've fallen."_

 **Victoria:** _"As the sun rolling high, sets the monsters on fire, keeps great and small safe for now!"_

 **Warren:** _"It's the Crafting of Life!"_

 **Chloe:** "Hahah, It would be a child's song that gets all of us to fucking chant like idiots."

 **Kate:** "That was the best one so far."

 **Rachel:** "This has made mining so much more fun."

 **Warren:** "How is the mining going?"

 **Max:** "Uh, tons of cobble, and quite a bit of resources."

 **Chloe:** "Found my first diamond, guys, and now there's tons of lava everywhere."

 **Victoria:** "Swear to god, Price, if you die with all those materials on you!"

 **Chloe:** "I fucking love it when you yell at me, Chase, like dude if I was a fucking man I'd pop a hella boner every time; you could just scream and shreak and I'll be over here like, 'Oh god, fuck, think of dumbass shit quick so Victoria Chase can bitch at me some more!' "

 **Max:** "Hahahah, Wow."

 **Victoria:** "Haha, now it all makes sense. It all makes sense now, Price. We aren't enemies, and we don't hate each other; our friendship relies purely on you getting off on my anger."

 **Chloe:** "See, now if you had said that with some rage, I'd be like all fucking wet in my jeans right now."

 **Rachel:** "This is like the worst porn movie I've ever heard."

 **Max:** "You don't hear porn, you watch porn. This isn't talk radio."

 **Chloe:** "Hahah!"

 **Kate:** "Chloe, can I say something?"

 **Chloe:** "What?"

 **Kate:** "Are you, possibly like... deprived, sexually?"

 **Max, Rachel, Victoria:** "Hahahah!"

 **Warren:** "Totally not a conversation for a boy to be in."

 **Chloe:** "... Why on Earth would you ask me that, Kate?"

 **Kate:** "It's just you make a lot of sexual jokes and like you're play hitting on all of us."

 **Chloe:** "How am I play hitting?"

 **Rachel:** "Your all like, 'Kate, come drink with me sometime, I need a new drinking buddy,' and then you're all like, 'Victoria, please just yell at me more.' It's like you like us all at different stages."

 **Max:** "Yeah, like you get off on Kate being drunk, Victoria being mean, what about the rest of us?"

 **Chloe:** "I do not."

 **Victoria:** "You do! Do you get off on Warren being all stoned and shit like he was last night?"

 **Kate:** "What about Rachel?"

 **Rachel:** "I think she likes me when I'm quiet as shit."

 **Max:** "And me?"

 **Victoria:** "Sassy as hell."

 **Chloe:** "You guys make me sound like I'm a horny bitch over, fucking drinking and smoking to make up for the lack of sex in my life."

 **Warren:** "Can we get back to mining, I feel like we are way off topic here."

* * *

 **Songs Used for this:  
** "Wrecking Ball" - Miley Cyrus  
"Smells Like Teen Spirit" - Nirvana  
"In Too Deep" - Sum 41  
"Circle of Life" - The Lion King 

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any rights to the songs used above.**


	5. Round Up

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 05: Round Up  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Max:** "Okay guys, how are we doing on resources?"

 **Warren:** "I think we've gotten the majority of the cave, this place was huge!"

 **Victoria:** "We've got so much red power... red stone, I mean."

 **Rachel:** "All that singing paid off, thank god!"

 **Warren:** "I say we go back up, sort out all our stuff, and make plans for the next time we play."

 **Max:** "Are we done already?"

 **Kate:** "It's almost four in the morning... thank god we don't have class tomorrow."

 **Rachel:** "Ahh, you kids... Chloe, what are you doing?"

 **Chloe:** "I'm just standing here."

 **Rachel:** "No, in like, real life. Are you touching yourself?"

 **Chloe:** "Dude, I have an itch. Can I not itch my fucking boob? And why the hell did you announce that?"

 **Rachel:** "You just announced what you were itching!"

 **Chloe:** "Because you said I was touching myself, and I wasn't!"

 **Max:** "Chloe, I know you're all hot and bothered by the insults from Victoria, but you could at least wait-"

 **Chloe:** "I am not fucking sexually deprived!"

 **Warren:** "Ladies, how the hell does this always come back to sex? We can't play this game anymore if all you talk about is how horny Chloe is."

 **Chloe:** "I am not horny!"

 **Kate:** "How many diamonds do we have together? I have five only."

 **Victoria:** "I have 17 actually, I'm damn lucky."

 **Max:** "I have three."

 **Chloe:** "I have eight."

 **Rachel:** "Warren and I combined have 12."

 **Max:** "So we have 45 diamonds... almost two full sets of diamond armor, which we won't make yet because diamond tools are more important."

 **Warren:** "And other things."

 **Max:** "Did anyone come across obsidian?"

 **Kate:** "What is that?"

 **Warren:** "It's like a black rock, usually found in lava. It's a mixture of a water or lava source hitting flowing lava or water. And yes, we found some."

 **Rachel:** "What about it?"

 **Warren:** "We need it later on for a portal."

 **Kate:** "A portal?"

 **Warren:** "I'll tell you later. Let's just get to the surface before we all just die and lose everything."

 **Rachel:** "Chloe..."

 **Chloe:** "I'm already back in base, bitches. All my stuff is in the chest."

 **Max:** "Chloe can you make like four more chests... do you know how?"

 **Chloe:** "What do you think?"

 **Max:** "Grab some wood, open up the bench and draw a circle. It should be eight wood planks per chest."

 **Kate:** "I'm on my way back."

 **Victoria:** "Me too."

 **Chloe:** "Uh... okay, I have four."

 **Rachel:** "So, seriously, what's next?"

 **Warren:** "Well, how do you guys feel about this game? Would you want to keep playing?"

 **Victoria:** "Yeah, I think this is really fun actually."

 **Kate:** "I'm having fun, I can't wait till the next one."

 **Warren:** "Chloe? Rachel?"

 **Chloe:** "I feel like... if I paid more attention to how to do things... I would feel different..."

~Hella_Price was shot by a Skeleton~

 **Max:** "Would it have anything to do with the fact you just died?"

 **Chloe:** "Shit it's night out... thank god I put everything away."

 **Victoria:** "A blessing in disguise."

~HydrogenBond1 fell into lava.~

 **Warren:** "Rachel... thank you for taking my diamonds before I fell in."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, I need a tutorial."

 **Rachel:** "I did pay attention to how to play, but I don't remember some things."

 **Max:** "I'm definitely playing again."

 **Chloe:** "Max can you come over and like re-teach me how to do things?"

 **Max:** "Of course."

 **Rachel:** "Me too, please?"

 **Victoria:** "Okay, so now we have tons of cobblestone, tons of redstone, iron, and tons of coal. Some diamond as well, a little bit of gold."

 **Max:** "Next time, we'll focus on gearing up, and getting food and obsidian."

 **Warren:** "Until then though, if you want, I can leave the server up. I might hop on and just start chopping trees down for wood and stuff."

 **Kate:** "Sure, that would be awesome."

 **Max:** "I would need the server up just to teach these gals the basics again."

 **Warren:** "So does that mean we're all scheduling a date to do this again?"

 **Victoria:** "I'll try and contain my anger so Chloe doesn't squirt her pants again."

 **Chloe:** "Don't tease me, Chase."

 **Max:** "Insert cocky wink there."

 **Chloe:** "Mad Max... shut up."

 **Rachel:** "When did you get so rowdy? Quit drinking while you're ahead."

 **Kate:** "I think I should drink something next time... just to deal with Chloe."

 **Max:** "Kate, don't encourage her."

 **Chloe:** "I told ya, my new little buddy."

 **Warren:** "Well if Kate's going to drink, then I should probably too."

 **Chloe:** "Warren, you should just come chill over here if you want to get stoned."

 **Warren:** "I'll think about it."

 **Rachel:** "If you do, then I have to be here: two stoned dorks in the same room equals bad news."

 **Victoria:** "I'll just stay sober only because if everyone else is messed up, I would like to know what the hell I'm doing."

 **Max:** "Same here."

 **Warren:** "Am I the only one still in shock that Kate wants to drink?"

 **Kate:** "This girl is full of surprises."

 **Chloe:** "And I can't wait."

 **Victoria:** "Calm your pants, there, Price."

 **Chloe:** "I'm not horny!"

 **Max:** "Okay, guys, all our stuff is in chests, we are safely surrounded for right now, and we know what we have to do next time we're on. And on that note, I'm heading to bed."

 **Victoria:** "Agreed. Goodnight!"

~Vortex_Chase logged out of the game.~

 **Rachel: "** Getting off and going to bed! Totally didn't mean what you think!"

~AmberMoon logged out of the game.~

 **Chloe:** "She lied, she's going to go to the bathroom and get off before going to bed."

 **Max:** "I bet she's flicking you off, right?"

 **Chloe:** "Yup, and an angry glare. Goodnight shitheads!"

~Hella_Price logged out of the game.~

 **Warren:** Alright, ladies, see you later.

 **Kate:** Bye Warren, bye Max.

 **Max:** By you guys!

~SillyRabbit02 logged out of the game.~

~HydrogenBond1 logged out of the game.~

~SuperMax logged out of the game.~


	6. Training Day

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 06: Training Day  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Max:** "Alright, I'm just waiting on you now, Che."

~SuperMax logged into the game.~

 **Chloe: "** I'm coming, I'm coming."

 **Rachel: "** Me too, sorry, I'm on the beach right now."

 **Chloe: "** Frank dealing on the bay again?"

~Hella_Price logged into the game.~

 **Rachel: "** Yeah, kind off. Him and Pompidu are out walking right now, so I'm stealing his internet while I can."

~AmberMoon logged into the game.~

 **Max: "** Okay, I want you guys to put all of your items in a chest and come outside with me while it's still light outside."

 **Chloe: "** Yes boss."

 **Rachel: "** Why aren't the others here with us?"

 **Max: "** Warren, Kate and Victoria did some training earlier this week, and since they've done a lot of the basics, that just leaves you two."

 **Chloe: "** Preparing us for game night in a few days?"

 **Max: "** Exactly."

 **Rachel: "** Okay, I'm ready."

 **Chloe: "** I'm here, I'm here. Sorry, temporary laps of controls."

 **Max: "** It's fine. Alright, so back to basics. I'm going to pretend we just logged on for the first time. What is the first thing you would do?"

 **Rachel: "** Find... shelter? or food?"

 **Chloe: "** Um... what... she said?"

 **Max: "** Nope."

 **Chloe: "** Seriously, are there actual rules to this shit?"

 **Max: "** There are basic guidelines followed by every MC player ever. Not really 'rules.'"

 **Rachel:** "Oh wait, don't we have to get wood?"

 **Max:** "Exactly! Why?"

 **Rachel:** "Because... wood is the basic of all... materials?"

 **Max:** "Exactly. Now go punch a tree."

 **Chloe:** "What are some other fucking guidelines to follow in this game?"

 **Max:** "Don't dig straight up or straight down: digging straight up from a cave or such could cause you to come underneath sand or gravel and you could suffocate while digging straight down you run the risk of falling into lava or a deep cave or dungeon."

 **Chloe:** "Noted."

 **Rachel:** "Alright, so after collecting wood..."

 **Max:** "We get as much wood as we can and turn them into wooden planks."

 **Rachel:** "Why can't we keep them as logs?"

 **Max:** "The logs don't serve a purpose other then decoration."

 **Chloe:** "Don't we need to make like a bench or something from this crap?"

 **Rachel:** "A crafting bench, yeah, I remember this."

 **Chloe:** "Enlighten me."

 **Rachel:** "Make planks. Then, put four of them in a 2x2 square. Or open up your inventory and put them in those four squares."

 **Max:** "Damn it, Chloe, did you pay attention to anything we did originally?"

 **Chloe:** "I got overly excited with the killing and the bossing and shit, I was hella good at it too, alright I was... way to hyper I guess."

 **Max:** "Let me know when you've made one, Che."

 **Chloe:** "I made one, look. Look at me and be proud, Maxie!"

 **Rachel:** "One step forward..."

 **Max:** "Now, make an axe, a pick, and a shovel all out of wood. Remember, draw it out."

 **Chloe:** "... Shit."

 **Rachel:** "It's not that hard."

 **Chloe:** "You're the one who was paying attention, remember?"

 **Rachel:** "Seriously, Che."

 **Chloe:** "Sticks are a plank above another plank, right?"

 **Max:** "Yup."

 **Chloe:** "Don't sigh at me, Caulfield."

 **Max:** "It's cute that you don't know what to do, Chloe."

 **Rachel:** "Like an infant... although, I'm still learning."

 **Max:** "How's it going? When you get them done, hold them so I can see."

 **Rachel:** "I'm done."

 **Chloe:** "Um... almost..."

 **Max:** "Nice job. Che?"

 **Chloe:** "... I... I did it! Haha, bitches, check this shit out!"

 **Rachel:** "Yay, you're a Minecraft graduate."

 **Chloe:** "... You make that shit sound so fucking lame, like it's the special awards or something."

 **Max:** "It's just... it's one of those things where... children can comprehend this game in like five minutes. So when you get so excited... about learning basic stuff its..."

 **Chloe:** "Like, stupid adorable?"

 **Rachel:** "Hell yeah."

 **Max:** "Okay, now we have basic tools. Time to get our base going and find some coal."

~~~~~Twenty Minutes Later.~~~~~

 **Chloe:** "Why did I piss around before? I'm so glad I took time to learn more about this game."

 **Max:** "It's kind of essential if we plan on playing again in a few days."

 **Chloe:** "What else can you teach us?"

 **Max:** "That's it for now. I'm not going to spoil anything for you and leave the others out. Besides, next game night we'll be doing something pretty cool. Combat wise anyway."

 **Rachel:** "Chloe's forte."

 **Chloe:** "I'm excited!"

 **Rachel:** "Well, I'm going to go. Thanks, Max. Can't wait to show off next time."

 **Chloe:** "More like actually contribute to the group."

 **Rachel:** "Always a fucking pleasure, Rach."

~AmberMoon logged out of the game.~

 **Max:** "Chloe."

 **Chloe:** "Yo?"

 **Max:** "Try and be nice."

 **Chloe:** "I'm the hella adorable badass of the group, Max. Later."

~Hella_Price logged out of the game.~

~SuperMax logged out of the game.~


	7. Teamwork?

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 07: Teamwork?  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Warren:** "Alright, I'm in. Who are we waiting on?"

 **Victoria:** "Who do you think?"

 **Chloe:** "Starting with the yelling already? Damn, Chase, don't get me hella flustered yet."

 **Victoria:** "Don't push me, Price."

~SillyRabbit02 has logged into the game.~

~AmberMoon has logged into the game.~

 **Kate:** "Rachel and I are in game."

 **Chloe:** "I'm coming."

 **Warren:** "Where's Max?"

 **Chloe:** "She's stepped out for a second."

 **Victoria:** "... knock on my door? Be right back."

 **Kate:** "Are you in the dorms tonight, Chloe?"

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, my stepdad is being a real prick and my mom is all absorbed in his doucheness, so I bailed."

 **Kate:** "We should have gotten together again to play."

 **Warren:** "I didn't think of that."

 **Rachel:** "So what's the plan today?"

~Hella_Price has logged into the game.~

 **Warren:** "Slightly dangerous mining."

 **Victoria:** "Max will be on in a few seconds, she just dropped off a book to me before she forgot."

 **Rachel:** "More mining?"

 **Warren:** "More like obsidian mining."

 **Chloe:** "Fucking hell... we're not doing another musical."

 **Kate:** "It was fun though."

~SuperMax has logged into the game.~

 **Chloe:** "Mad Max!"

 **Warren:** "Hey Max!"

 **Max:** "What's up guys? You starting without me?"

 **Rachel:** "Just doing some pissing around till you got here."

 **Warren:** "We're all here now, time to make a game plan."

~Hella_Price starved to death~

 **Chloe:** "Wow, that was really unrealistic."

 **Victoria:** "Have you not been eating?"

 **Chloe:** "I forgot it was a fucking thing! Sorry guys."

 **Max:** "Chloe, grab food next time. Everyone, remember to actually eat."

 **Rachel:** "Now what, Warren?"

 **Kate:** "More mining you said."

 **Max:** "More mining? We only need some obsidian right?"

 **Warren:** "Well... I'll be the only one mining, you guys are going to be busy."

 **Chloe:** "Busy how?"

 **Warren:** "Lets just get together in the hut, alright?"

 **Victoria:** "What's the plan?"

 **Warren:** "We need obsidian, but it's difficult to mine."

 **Kate:** "Why?"

 **Warren:** "Because it requires a diamond pickax to mine, each block takes forever to mine, and you only get obsidian near lava... so there's a good chance of death."

 **Chloe:** "Delightful."

 **Max:** "So who's getting it? I'll do it."

 **Warren:** "Well on one of us should probably go and mine it since we both are experienced with... not dying, hah."

 **Max:** "I'll go mine it. You should start building up the base and stuff."

 **Victoria:** "We're not idiots, what about us?"

 **Warren:** "I do need help building and getting resources still."

 **Rachel:** "I can do that."

 **Kate:** "I can do that too."

 **Chloe:** "I'll help build."

 **Victoria:** "What should I do?"

 **Max:** "Victoria, could you go get sand? Boring, I know. Also, we need wool to make beds."

 **Chloe:** "Can't we just share beds and save resources?"

 **Max:** "Doesn't work that way."

 **Victoria:** "Who are you sharing your bed with, Price?"

 **Chloe:** "Keep up the insults, I might end up in yours."

 **Victoria:** "... You couldn't handle this."

 **Rachel:** "Woah, down girls."

 **Kate:** "Another reason not to drink or smoke, or a wild Chloe will end up in my bed."

 **Max:** "Drawn to the smell of a joint."

 **Rachel:** "And the stench of bo-"

 **Chloe:** "RACHEL LOOK OUT A SPIDER!"

 **Rachel:** "AAAHHAHHA WHERE?!"

 **Chloe:** "... Hahahaha! Hahahah!"

 **Rachel:** "You're a bitch."

~Hella_Price was slain by AmberMoon~

 **Max:** "Rachel!"

 **Victoria:** "You can do that in this game?"

 **Chloe:** "Seriously?"

 **Rachel:** "Sweet, dude, friendly fire."

~AmberMoon was slain by Hella_Price~

 **Rachel:** "Fuck."

 **Chloe:** "Hella cool."

~Hella_Price was slain by Vortex_Chase~

 **Chloe:** "Aww, really, Chase?"

 **Victoria:** "I needed to experience this for myself."

~SuperMax was slain by SillyRabbit02~

 **Rachel:** "Woah!"

 **Max:** "Did you really just kill me?"

 **Kate:** "Sorry, just... trying to fit in."

 **Warren:** "Victoria, I want to show you how to make a bow and arrow. You seem to have the most control of all of us, until further notice and we could use an archer."

 **Max:** "Especially near the end."

 **Kate:** "What's at the end?"

 **Max:** "The ender dragon."

 **Warren:** "Alright, Max go mine. Chloe, you and I lets dig into this cobblestone and wood chest and shape out this hut."

 **Chloe:** "Yes sir!"

 **Rachel:** "We'll be back!"

 **Victoria:** "Me too!"

 **Max:** "I'm on it."

 **Chloe:** "Warren..."

 **Warren:** "Yeah?"

 **Chloe:** "... I don't know what I'm doing."

 **Warren:** "Follow my lead."

 **Victoria:** "Does it matter the color of the sheep?"

 **Max:** "No, as long as we get wool. We have 5 already, we need 18."

 **Rachel:** "AAAAHHHHHH!"

~SillyRabbit02 was blown up by a Creeper~

 **Kate:** "Jesus Christ!"

 **Rachel:** "Where the hell did that come from?"

 **Chloe:** "Kate, were you killed by a green penis thing?"

 **Kate:** "Yeah... I didn't even hear it coming."

 **Warren:** "Yeah, that's how they getcha."

 **Kate:** "Rachel, wait I have to catch up to you!"

 **Max:** "How you guys doing?"

 **Warren:** "Um... progress?"

 **Chloe:** "We... we have a box..."

 **Max:** "Is it big enough for six beds, chests, furnaces and a bench and a mine?"

 **Chloe:** "... Um... well, it's a box."

 **Victoria:** "Why is it so hard to find sheep?"

 **Warren:** "Can you not find them?"

 **Victoria:** "I found them, but I have to hurry back, I can see the sun setting."

 **Kate:** "Shit, I just got to Rachel."

 **Rachel:** "I'm on my way back, I can see you."

 **Max:** "Don't worry, just rush back to the box."

 **Warren:** "It's not really a box."

 **Chloe:** "Warren... it's a fucking box, dude. Hah. It's progress though."

 **Max:** "Okay, I have 15 obsidian, a bit more then needed for what we need, but that's okay."

 **Victoria:** "Shit, there's like 6 zombies around me and two creepers. Holy balls!"

 **Chloe:** "What direction did you go in?"

 **Victoria:** "Um... towards the desert?"

 **Chloe:** "I'm coming to help."

 **Victoria:** "My knight in punk armor."

 **Kate:** "We're back, jeez."

 **Rachel:** "Just barely, must have passed like three spiders... AAAHHHH!"

 **Warren:** "What?"

 **Rachel:** "Spider on the roof!"

 **Kate:** "I've got this, Rachel."

 **Max:** "Wow, guys, I'm proud of the team work."

 **Chloe:** "We need a team name. We'll discuss this later."

~HydrogenBond1 was killed by a zombie~

 **Max:** "Warren?"

 **Warren:** "Damn, I'm coming back. At least it was just junk and not like diamonds."

 **Victoria:** "We're back!"

 **Chloe:** "Here's your sheers."

 **Victoria:** "Thanks. And thanks for not getting killed or me killed either."

 **Chloe:** "Don't worry, princess, I was tempted as fuck."

 **Max:** "Guys, in the hut... or, uh, box and lets sort this shit out."

 **Warren:** "Victoria, you got the wool right? Make us some beds."

 **Victoria:** "How?"

 **Warren:** "Three wool over three wooden planks."

 **Kate:** "This is.. it's not so bad."

 **Rachel:** "Yeah, I've seen worse... boxes... on the streets..."

 **Warren:** "We're working on it, night crept up on us.

 **Kate:** "It's a lovely box though."

 **Victoria:** "Here's a bed... here's a bed... here's a bed... here's a bed..."

 **Max:** "Everyone sleep once you get a bed."

 **Rachel:** "Got it."

 **Victoria:** "Alright, here I go."

 **Warren:** "Watch this magic."

 **Chloe:** "... dude... Dude! We can skip the night?"

 **Kate:** "Seriously, that's fantastic!"

 **Rachel:** "This is why beds are important? Why didn't we make this our first priority?"

 **Max:** "It was on the list of priorities, and this helps us spawn in the hut instead of outside... in case it's night time."

 **Chloe:** "Fucking sweet. Now what?"

 **Warren:** "Now, arm yourself, get food, and meet me outside. Max, the obsidian? And we need to make a flint and tinder."

 **Rachel:** "What's that?"

 **Warren:** "It lights fires. It's an iron ingot and a piece of flint."

 **Max:** "There's a piece in the chest. You get them from gravel."

 **Victoria:** "Grab food, Che, so you don't starve again."

 **Chloe:** "Choke on your pork chop."

 **Max:** "Let's go."


	8. 99 Problems & Nether No1

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 07: 99 Problems & Nether No.1  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Max:** "Okay, I'm going to build it now."

 **Warren:** "Everyone set? We have plenty of iron if you lose anything, but for god's sake, nothing valuable like diamonds!"

 **Victoria:** "You expecting us to die?"

 **Warren:** "I expect your chances of survival to be low."

 **Rachel:** "Should we leave Chloe behind then?"

 **Max:** "I was kind of thinking the same thing, but it wouldn't be fare."

 **Chloe:** "How dare you!"

 **Max:** "You need to behave yourself, Che."

 **Kate:** "I think everyone's ready."

 **Warren:** "Outside."

 **Rachel:** "Okay, now what?"

 **Warren:** "How's it going, Max?"

 **Max:** "Just have to light it."

 **Warren:** "I feel like we need to have a pep talk before we light it up."

 **Chloe:** "If I'm lighting anything up, it's a fucking joint."

 **Max:** "Not in my room!"

 **Victoria:** "We're all here, let's do this already."

 **Max:** "Alright. This is a Nether Portal. Once I light this with my flint and steel, a purple portal will appear and make some creepy ass noises."

 **Rachel:** "Because we're not used to that."

 **Max:** "I can't stress this enough, Chloe... but once inside, do not, I repeat, do not attack the Pigmen; they are pink zombie guys with golden swords, but do not attack them."

 **Victoria:** "Zombie looking pig people with weapons and we're supposed to evade them?"

 **Warren:** "They are peaceful unless harmed. Once you attack them, everyone in the surrounding area will come after you."

 **Max:** "Exactly. And there's a bug in the game where, there's a chance, every time you come back into the Nether after you attack them, there's still a chance they will attack you again."

 **Warren:** "It's not fun. They're pretty easy to kill on their own, but hard when it's you verses thirty or more."

 **Max:** "So do not fucking attack like a crazy idiot, Chloe!"

 **Chloe:** "Hey! Hey!... Chill the fuck out, I'll be a good girl."

 **Rachel:** "Ten bucks says she dies in two minutes after entering."

 **Victoria:** "I'm betting on one minute."

 **Kate:** "Come on guys be nice... I'll give her ten minutes."

 **Chloe:** "Fuck you all."

 **Warren:** "There's more though."

 **Max:** "There are other creatures inside the nether as well, so you will hear some weird sounds. Our goals are to go in and get nether quarts, blaze rods, ghast tears, and wither skulls if possible, but that's dangerous."

 **Kate:** "... We're so... so..."

 **Chloe:** "Fucked."

 **Warren:** "We'll tackle this one at a time though. So our first goal, since it's the easiest, is getting nether quarts... but it's still dangerous."

 **Kate:** "Why? It's just mining right?"

 **Max:** "Quartz is on the surface, but... sometimes when you mine it... the ore may... explode..."

 **Rachel:** "What?"

 **Victoria:** "Seriously?"

 **Max:** "And... if the pigmen see you mine it... they may attack you."

 **Rachel:** "What?!"

 **Victoria:** "Seriously?!"

 **Max:** "Also, sometimes while you're in the nether, out in the open, you may hear a crying-moaning sound... followed by an explosive bomb. Don't panic, it's a ghast."

 **Rachel:** "... WHAT?!"

 **Victoria:** "Fucking seriously?"

 **Kate:** "What are ghasts?"

 **Warren:** "They are sad looking ghosts with explosives."

 **Chloe:** "... You say that like it's the stupidest, simplest thing in the fucking world to do."

 **Warren:** "In theory."

 **Victoria:** "Anything else we should be aware of?"

 **Max:** "Not until we get inside... Oh, and there's no water there."

 **Chloe:** "Why would we care if there was water?"

 **Warren:** "Light the portal already!"

 **Max:** "... Done!"

 **Kate:** "... That noise though."

 **Rachel:** "Weirdly haunting."

 **Max:** "Let's go!"

 **Warren:** "I'll go last."

 **Victoria:** "Do we just walk in it?"

 **Warren:** "And stand in it."

 **Kate:** "I'll go next."

 **Chloe:** "Come on, Rachy-Poo."

 **Rachel:** "Don't call me that."

 **Warren:** "Let's do this!"

 **Max:** "Well... what do you think?"

 **Chloe:** "It's fucking hell... you've taken us to hell."

 **Max:** "No... it's the nether."

 **Rachel:** "AAAHHH Is that a pig thing?!"

 **Chloe:** "Where? Oh shit, ew."

 **Kate:** "They're kind of gross."

 **Warren:** "Be mindful guys, we're up high and there's lava on the ground."

 **Victoria:** "This place is weird as hell..."

 **Kate:** "Is that nether quartz?"

 **Max:** "Mhmm. Who want's to mine it?"

 **Rachel:** "Basically, who wants to die first?"

 **Chloe:** "Those pig men look... angry."

 **Victoria:** "I'll mine it."

 **Rachel:** "What is that?"

 **Warren:** "What?"

 **Rachel:** "That!"

 **Warren:** "Um... that's soul sand."

 **Chloe:** "It's looking at me."

 **Victoria:** "What's looking at you?"

 **Chloe:** "The sand, it has faces looking at me."

 **Max:** "Yup. And the netherrack, the red stuff, is supposed to be like blood or flesh."

 **Kate:** "... This really is the stereotypical hell."

~Vortex_Chase blew up.~

 **Rachel:** "Fuck! That made me jump!"

 **Victoria:** "Damn it, it does explode."

 **Warren:** "Did she lose everything?"

 **Max:** "The quartz she mined is gone, but I got her armor and stuff."

 **Victoria:** "That's bullshit."

 **Kate:** "Um... guys?"

 **Chloe:** "Is this sand important enough to collect?"

 **Warren:** "Only for traps and such, it just slows you down."

 **Chloe:** "So the soul sand is 'slow' sand?"

 **Max:** "Wow, and I thought I was the punny one."

 **Kate:** "Uh... guys?!"

 **Victoria:** "Damn, the hole isn't that big."

 **Rachel:** "I've seen a creeper blow a bigger hole."

 **Warren:** "How much health did you have, the explosions aren't that big?"

 **Victoria:** "I took some damage from falling before."

 **Kate:** "GUYS!"

 **Max:** "What?"

 **Kate:** "Shut up and listen."

 **Chloe:** "Wha... what is that? What is that?!"

 **Rachel:** "The hell is that?"

 **Victoria:** "Is that crying?"

 **Chloe:** "What the fuck is that?! Seriously, what the fuck is that?!"

 **Max:** "Calm down guys, it's a ghast."

 **Kate:** "That's what a ghast sounds like?"

 **Chloe:** "Fuck that shit!"

 **Warren:** "I can't see it yet, so don't worry."

 **Rachel:** "The cries are getting louder... and... more?"

 **Victoria:** "There's more then one cry, they're overlapping."

 **Chloe:** "No!"

 **Kate:** "Over there maybe?"

 **Chloe:** "Fuck this game, I can't take this noise anymore!"

 **Max:** "Chloe, calm down!"

 **Rachel:** "Yeah, Che, calm down. Remember, I'm the one who spazes?"

 **Chloe:** "Fuck this shit, I'm out..."

 **Warren:** "Look out!"

 **Kate:** "AAH! The heck?"

 **Max:** "A bomb, it was a bomb. A ghast is near, find cover!"

 **Rachel:** "You don't have to tell me twice."

~AmberMoon was shot by Ghast~

 **Rachel:** "What?!"

 **Chloe:** "Where's the portal, I'm gone-"

 **Max:** "Chloe, stop!"

 **Chloe:** "I'm fucking leaving, Max, I- AAAAHAHHH!"

 **Victoria:** "Dude, what?"

 **Warren:** "Chloe, watch where you run!"

 **Chloe:** "There's fucking three of them! There's hella three of them! Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, piss, ass, dog, shit, piss, demon!"

~SuperMax was shot by Ghast~

 **Chloe:** "Max!"

 **Max:** "I tried to save you, Che! If you smack the bombs with a sword, it can bounce back and kill them!"

 **Victoria:** "Because that's so fucking simple!"

 **Warren:** "Chloe look out!"

~AmberMoon tried to swim in lava.~

 **Rachel:** "Fuck this bullshit!"

 **Victoria:** "Kate, behind you!"

~Vortex_Chase was shot by Ghast.~

~SuperMax blew up.~

 **Warren:** "What the fuck is going on?!"

 **Chloe:** "Oh my god, fuck my life!"

 **Victoria:** "What did you do?"

 **Chloe:** "Fuck."

 **Victoria:** "What did you do, Price?!"

 **Chloe:** "Oh fuck me!"

 **Max:** "CHLOE, DID YOU FUCKING HIT A PIGMEN?!"

 **Warren:** "This is getting out of hand!"

 **Kate:** "Oh my god, we have to help!"

 **Warren:** "Kate no, if you do then they will-"

~SillyRabbit02 was killed by Zombie Pigmen.~

 **Kate:** "If I come back, will they be after me as well?"

 **Max:** "Chloe, the portal's the other way!"

 **Rachel:** "Where are you going idiot?!"

 **Chloe:** "Just fucking away!"

~AmberMoon tried to swim in lava.~

 **Rachel:** "WHO THE FUCK MOVED THE LAVA THERE?!"

~Vortex_Chase went up in flames."

 **Victoria:** "Fuck those ghasts, man, I'm staying over here."

 **Warren:** "RETREAT! CHLOE GET BACK HERE!"

 **Max:** "At this point, she may as well die and just repsawn."

 **Kate:** "Chloe! Turn around! Look at me and follow me!"

~SillyRabbit02 hit the ground too hard.~

 **Victoria:** "Don't try to help, just stay over here with me."

 **Chloe:** "I'm so fucking lost!"

 **Max:** "If you would have just turned the fuck around, Chloe!"

 **Chloe:** "Maybe you should have told me how fucking scary those fucking ghasts are!"

 **Max:** "Maybe because they aren't scary!"

 **Chloe:** "Their crying is creepy as fuck!"

 **Max:** "You panicked!"

 **Chloe:** "And you didn't the first time you saw them?"

 **Max:** "... No!"

 **Warren:** "Just come back guys."

 **Rachel:** "Yeah, this session is over."

 **Chloe:** "I panicked so hard, I was spamming fucking buttons."

 **Max:** "You fucked up, Che."

 **Chloe:** "How did I fuck up?!"

 **Max:** "Gee, I don't know, probably the MOB OF FUCKING ZOMBIE PIGMEN ON YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW!"

 **Chloe:** "DON'T SCREAM MY MISTAKES AT ME, CAULFIELD, YOU FUCKING DORK!"

 **Victoria:** "I know you guys are angry, but I CAN HEAR YOU BOTH DOWN THE HALL, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

 **Rachel:** "That was the scariest shit ever."

 **Kate:** "Guys, please just relax, it's a game!"

 **Max:** "I GAVE YOU ONE THING TO DO AND THAT WAS TO NOT HIT A STUPID PIGMEN!"

 **Chloe:** "I'M SORRY, MAX, I'M SORRY, BUT FUCK THAT SHIT! I WAS SCARED, I PANICKED!"

 **Warren:** "Guys, die or get back to the portal, now!"

 **Victoria:** "AND STOP SCREAMING!"

~Hella_Price was killed by Zombie Pigmen.~

~SuperMax fell from a high place.~

 **Rachel:** "Thank god."

 **Kate:** "Jesus, Christ guys!"

 **Warren:** "Okay, I'm officially calling a break, right now, so we can all cool the hell down."

 **Kate:** "I agree."

 **Rachel:** "Me too."

 **Victoria:** "I agree, I need a drink."

 **Warren:** "Max?... Chloe?..."

 **Rachel:** "Are the love birds pouting in the room?"

 **Chloe:** "We're not love birds."

 **Max:** "And we're not pouting."

 **Kate:** "... You two are adorable."

 **Victoria:** "... I don't know about that, Kate."

 **Rachel:** "We'll all take a break, including a microphone break, that way we all have time to ourselves."

 **Kate:** "You two, make up."

 **Max:** "... Chloe, you have to listen and pay attention even when you're scared."

 **Chloe:** "I try, Max, I do. I've been doing good until, now, I didn't expect those fucking things."

 **Max:** "You're such a dork."

 **Chloe:** "Fucking nerd."

 **Victoria:** "Is this the part where you kiss, so I can go barf?"

 **Rachel:** "Screw you, Victoria. Friends insult friends playfully to make up."

 **Kate:** "Did Warren leave already?"

 **Max:** "He probably got tired of listening to us."

 **Rachel:** "Probably."

 **Chloe:** "He is outnumbered by estrogen... I'm going to pee."

 **Victoria:** "Lovely."

 **Rachel:** "Break time!"


	9. Break Time (The Girly Chapter)

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 09: Break Time!  
** ***Note: This is a not relevant to Minecraft, this is just a girly chat chapter. You can skip this one, you won't miss anything in the story. This is a freebie.*  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Kate:** "Hello?"

 **Max:** "Hi, Kate."

 **Kate:** "Hey, Max. Are you the only one on right now?"

 **Rachel:** "I'm here."

 **Max:** "I think Warren is still AFK."

 **Rachel:** "All these girls are probably giving him a massive headache."

 **Kate:** "Yeah, we'll have to be more supportive of him."

 **Max:** "I'm going to apologize when he gets back."

 **Rachel:** "How's the punk doing?"

 **Chloe:** "She said she went to pee, but she's been gone for a bit. I think she snuck out."

 **Kate:** "Is she coming back?"

 **Max:** "I'm texting her now. And Warren."

 **Victoria:** "Hello bitches."

 **Rachel:** "Hello."

 **Victoria:** "Are we all here?"

 **Max:** "Nope."

 **Rachel:** "We're waiting on Chloe and Warren."

 **Victoria:** "Max, seriously, that was stressful."

 **Max:** "I know, I''m sorry, I just lost my cool."

 **Kate:** "I had Brooke and Alyssa show up at my door, asking if everything was alright."

 **Victoria:** "I received frantic texts from Courtney and Taylor."

 **Rachel:** "They couldn't come to the door, they had to text you?"

 **Victoria:** "I can't help that they're lazy."

 **Kate:** "Max, can I ask you something?"

 **Max:** "Hmm..."

 **Kate:** "Warren or Chloe?"

 **Max:** "What?"

 **Kate:** "Well, since we've taken a break, I just thought I'd ask the ice breaker question... Warren likes you a lot and I know you like him, but your chemistry with Chloe is uncanny and sweet."

 **Max:** "Are you asking if I like Warren or Chloe more?"

 **Rachel:** "It's not a bad question."

 **Max:** "Out of context, though. It is game night."

 **Victoria:** "What's the answer,Caulfield?"

 **Max:** "I'm not answering that... Besides, your evidence of either Kate aren't very good. I like you guys a lot, that doesn't mean I'm in love with any of you. I get along with all of you fairly well and I have different chemistry with all of you."

 **Rachel:** "So, we're all considered then? On a scale, who do you like most to least?"

 **Max:** "I'm not doing this."

 **Victoria:** "Well, if it's me, then we have one messed up chemistry."

 **Rachel:** "If it's me, I'd like to get to know you a bit better."

 **Max:** "Rachel, you, me, and Chloe hang out all the time."

 **Rachel:** "Still, I'd like to get to know you better."

 **Kate:** "What about me?"

 **Victoria:** "Is that even allowed in your religion?"

 **Kate:** "Some say 'yes' some say 'no' I think it depends on the person."

 **Rachel:** "I feel like Kate and Max would be adorable together."

 **Max:** "What?"

 **Victoria:** "Yup. Two sweet peas in a pod of hipster."

 **Kate:** "Really?"

 **Victoria:** "You guys would be sickly sweet."

 **Chloe:** "Hello?"

 **Rachel:** "Che-bear!"

 **Kate:** "Hey, Chloe!"

 **Chloe:** "Max, you feeling okay? You're face is super red."

 **Max:** "I didn't even hear you come back in the room. Where did you go?"

 **Chloe:** "I smuggled in a few brewskies so that I could relax and play. Sorry, by the way."

 **Max:** "Me too."

 **Victoria:** "We were just talking about you, Price."

 **Max:** "No we weren't!"

 **Chloe:** "I can only imagine, Chase."

 **Rachel:** "Chloe, if you and Max were a couple, what do you think you'd be like?"

 **Victoria:** "We've all established that the pairing of Kate and Max would be adorable enough to vomit, so what would you two be like?"

 **Chloe:** "Um... I never... thought about... it?"

 **Max:** "There you guys! Wait... you never? Really?"

 **Chloe:** "No, not really. I knew you'd be in my life forever, I've known that since I was a child, but I never really put much thought into a romantic thing."

 **Max:** "... Really?"

 **Victoria:** "What? Is Max not good enough for you?"

 **Chloe:** "Dude, I never fucking said that."

 **Rachel:** "It's okay, Max has Warren."

 **Max:** "I do not."

 **Kate:** "Warren's in love with you, Max, you can't deny that."

 **Chloe:** "The G-Man has an obvious thing for you, Maxipad."

 **Max:** "Well... he's a good friend."

 **Rachel:** "Ouch."

 **Victoria:** "Friend-zoned! So sad. So, does that mean you bat for the other team, Caulfield?"

 **Max:** "Are you asking me if I'm a lesbian?"

 **Victoria:** "Could I make that any clearer?"

 **Max:** "I don't know."

 **Victoria:** "What do you mean, you don't know?"

 **Max:** "I just... I just don't think gender is important in deciding... in deciding who I do or do not have feelings for. Guy. Girl. They're a person I care about, that's all that matters."

 **Rachel:** "Well said!"

 **Chloe:** "I agree."

 **Kate:** "That was beautiful."

 **Victoria:** "I guess so."

 **Max:** "You never thought about or had a crush on another girl before, Victoria?"

 **Victoria:** "I have, yes, and I've thought about it, but... I don't know, I found Nathan."

 **Chloe:** "Precious Prescott."

 **Victoria:** "What about you, Rachel?"

 **Rachel:** "Well, I got along with everyone, but Chloe and I were together for a bit."

 **Kate:** "Really? I didn't know you two had a history."

 **Rachel:** "Yeah. We didn't do the dating thing, but we were together for a bit."

 **Chloe:** "Until you found love in that shit head with the trailer."

 **Rachel:** "Until I found love is the main point."

 **Chloe:** "Sure."

 **Victoria:** "Well, you learn something new every day."

 **Kate:** "Chloe, do you like girls? Like, outside of Rachel?"

 **Chloe:** "Finally ready to submit to being my mini-me, Kate?"

 **Max:** "Not again."

 **Kate:** "Hahah, I drink a bit, that's all I can offer."

 **Victoria:** "Oooh, shot down!"

 **Chloe:** "Pfft, whatev's. And I don't know. Rachel just kind of... happened."

 **Kate:** "I feel like if I met a girl who just kind of was... I don't know, perfect personality, that maybe I'd go for it... But I prefer guys."

 **Victoria:** "I agree with you Kate."

 **Max:** "I feel like if Chloe and I were together, we'd like argue all the time."

 **Rachel:** "Really?"

 **Chloe:** "We wouldn't argue."

 **Max:** "well, not legit arguing, more like play arguing with you calling me a 'dork' and I calling you a 'punk' and such."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, I can see us doing that shit. Also, me being completely immature to balance out your moral personality."

 **Rachel:** "See, finding love in a hopeless place.:

 **Chloe:** "I wouldn't say 'hopeless.' "

 **Max:** "Warren's coming back soon."

 **Kate:** "I think we need to be more sympathetic to him. He set up this game night and we're just runing it with our-"

 **Rachel:** "Girlish immaturity."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, we're overwhelming him probably."

 **Victoria:** "As long as Max is here though, Warren will be."

 **Max:** "I'm going to apologize when he gets on. Chloe?"

 **Chloe:** "Fine, I will too. Do you want a beer?"

 **Max:** "Yuck."

 **Kate:** "I'll take one."

 **Chloe:** "You turned me down, Kate, I'm not so sure anymore."

 **Rachel:** "Don't tease her you boob."

 **Chloe:** "Fine, I'm coming. Which room's yours?"

 **Kate:** "222."

 **Victoria:** "You wanna swing one by me too, Price?"

 **Chloe:** "The beer trolley is coming through, ding ding, bitches."

 **Max:** "Jesus Christ."


	10. Getting Along?

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 10: Getting Along?  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Warren:** "Hey, ladies, I'm back."

 **Kate:** "Hi, Warren."

 **Warren:** "I went over to Daniel's to grab a drink and what not... I needed a break."

 **Max:** "Warren, we're sorry. It got out of hand, really fast."

 **Warren:** "It's fine. It took me by surprise, but it's alright. At least I know you are all enjoying Minecraft so far."

 **Rachel:** "The other party of the sorry train will be back in a second."

 **Victoria:** "Thanks Chase... Yeah, she's doing some beer deliveries."

 **Warren:** "You too, Kate?"

 **Kate:** "I'm thirsty, hah."

 **Max:** "She's just gotten back. Okay, so... the nether was kind of a bust."

 **Warren:** "Yeah, it was. But we'll be better next time... and calmer."

 **Victoria:** "We can only hope."

 **Chloe:** "Hey, I'm back!"

 **Max:** "Warren's here too, Chloe."

 **Chloe:** "Oh yeah, I'm sorry dude. Seriously, no more stupid shit."

 **Rachel:** "You can't make that kind of promise; we're all bound to do more stupid shit."

 **Chloe:** "I can tone it down, right?"

 **Warren:** "I was thining of doing some practical stuff before attempting the nether again. Some more basic stuff, I think we went to fast."

 **Rachel:** "I'll admit, that was way to much for me at once."

 **Max:** "We did skip out on some basic stuff that is useful."

 **Victoria:** "Like what?"

 **Max:** "Well... a farm. We didn't even get a farm started and we also have a really crappy house."

 **Warren:** "Exactly. So we're going to divide up in teams and start again: Max and Kate can work on starting up a farm, Victoria and Chloe can go explore for a village for some carrots and potatoes or even for pumpkins or watermelons, and Rachel and I will work on the house."

 **Kate:** "Sweet, we're farmers!"

 **Victoria:** "Wait, we just apologized for the arguing and you're paring up me and Price here?"

 **Chloe:** "Hey, who came to your rescue when you were being attacked and too far from the base, Chase?"

 **Victoria:** "Not the person I wished for, but you did."

 **Chloe:** "Well, then we can hella get along for this."

 **Rachel:** "Warren, I don't know-"

 **Warren:** "It's okay, that's why you're with me, I'm going to help you."

 **Max:** "And I'm with Kate so I can help you."

 **Kate:** "But if Chloe and Victoria are gathering stuff for the garden, how can we get started on it?"

 **Max:** "We have some normal seeds we picked up from random stuff like breaking the grass. We plant those to grow wheat."

 **Chloe:** "What are we looking for again? Carrots and?"

 **Victoria:** "Potatoes, Pumpkin and Watermelon."

 **Chloe:** "Weird as combination."

 **Warren:** "It's kinda cool though, you can make pumpkin pie in this game."

 **Max:** "I wish you could make apple pie."

 **Kate:** "Mmm."

 **Rachel:** "How come you can't? And what material are we using?"

 **Warren:** "Cobblestone."

 **Max:** "Because, it's just not an option like pumpkin pie or cookies are."

 **Chloe:** "We can make cookies?"

 **Warren:** "Yup. If you hit a jungle, you can find both cocoa beans and watermelon there."

 **Chloe:** "Awe shit, Chase, we need to hit a jungle."

 **Victoria:** "I'm pretty sure I passed a jungle in this direction."

 **Kate:** "Watch the time guys, night time is close."

 **Rachel:** "We started doing this too late."

 **Max:** "If you're too far from home, get some dirt so you can make a small shack and wait out the night until you get back. Or just fight your way through it."

 **Victoria:** "No, no, not with Price here at my side, we'll do the hut."

 **Chloe:** "No trust."

 **Max:** "Okay, let's go build up a fence."

 **Kate:** "I've got the seeds."

 **Max:** "Okay, come on, I'm going to show you how to make a hoe."

 **Rachel:** "A hoe? What's that?"

 **Chloe:** "You."

 **Rachel:** "Such funny."

 **Warren:** "It's a farming tool to plow the ground for the seeds to go."

 **Victoria:** "Well most hoes do a lot of plowing anyway, so there's a small difference."

 **Chloe:** "Ouch... got a lot of experience doing that, do you?"

 **Victoria:** "Now, now we have to behave ourselves for the sake of the gentleman in the room."

 **Max:** "Hah."

 **Warren:** "How's that funny?"

 **Max:** "It's not funny... just amusing, really."

 **Warren:** "I'm a classy gent. kinda guy, right? When I'm not all about that Darwin or Watson."

 **Kate:** "You are most of the time, which gives you the cute friend edge."

 **Rachel:** "Hey, no girly talk. We promised."

 **Warren:** "I didn't say you couldn't do that. Just none of the arguing."

 **Rachel:** "Right you guys?"

 **Max:** "Nope, I'm good."

 **Victoria:** "The same."

 **Chloe:** "I'll fucking try like hell."

 **Max:** "Yeah, just worry about keeping Victoria alive and she will do the same."

 **Victoria:** "Well as a wise person once said, 'I'll fucking try like hell.' "

 **Chloe:** "You think I'm wise?"

 **Victoria:** "Not enough to detect sarcasm."

 **Chloe:** "Ouch, the jaws unleashed!"

 **Max:** "Night time, guys. Stay alert!"


	11. Night Hut

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 11: Night Hut  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Warren:** "Rachel, let's go mine up some more cobblestone and the other ones like diorite."

 **Rachel:** "Safer then being outside."

 **Kate:** "What about us, Max?"

 **Max:** "We lit up the outside pretty well, as long as we stay alert, we probably won't be attacked to badly."

 **Kate:** "The light keeps them away?"

 **Max:** "Pretty much."

 **Victoria:** "Do you have the dirt?"

 **Chloe:** "I'm on it, building it over here."

 **Victoria:** "That small?"

 **Chloe:** "Sorry, the couch I ordered didn't come in yet?! What do you want from me?"

 **Victoria:** "It's awful close."

 **Chloe:** "I don't bite, Chase."

 **Max:** "Behave you two."

 **Rachel:** "Warren, behind you!"

 **Warren:** "I'm on it."

 **Kate:** "What are we missing here?"

 **Max:** "A water source in the center."

 **Kate:** "I think we have a bucket."

 **Chloe:** "You don't have a torch?"

 **Victoria:** "I have no where to place it in here, it's only a two block space for us both."

 **Chloe:** "I could have made it a one block space only."

 **Victoria:** "We're close enough, i can feel your pot breath on me."

 **Chloe:** "That's ironic, cause I can feel you're bitch ooze out of your mouth."

 **Victoria:** "Keep it up and that's not the only thing you're going to feel, Price."

 **Chloe:** "Remember, the more you yell at me, the more I feel good down there."

 **Rachel:** "Here we go."

 **Max:** "All aboard the dirty track."

 **Chloe:** "Haha, yeah I'm good at that."

 **Victoria:** "My being mean to you gets you off?"

 **Chloe:** "Hah, what's wrong? Can't detect the sarcasm?"

 **Max:** "If Victoria was nice to you, would you end up not so horny sounding?"

 **Victoria:** "I can't imagine that would work on her."

 **Rachel:** "Hah. This is going to end up badly, let's stop it now for Warren's sake."

 **Warren:** "No, actually, I want to here how this conversation would go if Victoria just changed up her game for the rest of the night."

 **Chloe:** "But I like it when she's evil, it helps me be creatively evil."

 **Max:** "Telling someone to 'eat you' isn't creatively evil."

 **Victoria:** "It's okay, Max, Chloe here is just not accustom to using the proper words to describe things."

 **Warren:** "What happened, did we enter jolly ol' England, what was that, Victoria?"

 **Kate:** "That is not something she would ever say. And in such a weird way."

 **Victoria:** "Well, Chloe, how do feel about this?"

 **Chloe:** "Fucking horrified."

 **Max:** "Hahaha."

 **Chloe:** "Why are you calling me by my first name?"

 **Victoria:** "Oh what, that doesn't turn you on?... Che?"

 **Chloe:** "Don't do that."

 **Rachel:** "Chloe's going to have nightmares of just Victoria saying her first name over and over again."

 **Max:** "If I here screaming tonight, at least I'm secure on where it's coming from."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, I'll be in Victoria's room fucking strangling her until she hella stops this shit."

 **Victoria:** "Get away from me, Chase, go stand on your square."

 **Chloe:** "You're back! Thank dog, now my pants can get tighter again."

 **Max:** "Hahah, you suddenly have a penis now, Che?"

 **Kate:** "Learning new things about Chloe every time I talk to her."

 **Victoria:** "Why do you keep moving over here?"

 **Chloe:** "Because there's nothing to do, but fucking walk back and forth."

 **Victoria:** "Don't go inside of me, that's weird looking."

 **Chloe:** "You don't like me inside of you?"

 **Victoria:** "Do you think I would like you inside of me?"

 **Warren:** "Rachel, how you doing over there? Mining up anything good?"

 **Rachel:** "Enough material to last us for more building!"

 **Chloe:** "If I can't move then you have to stand there and deal with looking at me."

 **Victoria:** "I'll look at the wall, thank you."

 **Chloe:** "If you're looking at the wall, how the fuck would you know if I'm inside of you or not?"

 **Kate:** "Max, do you have any more fences? The garden is almost completely surrounded."

 **Max:** "I'm just making a gate for it so we can walk in and out of it."

 **Warren:** "Glad to hear the progress on the garden, guys."

 **Victoria:** "Listen to me, Price, you are the rudest and dirtiest person I've ever spoken too. Do you think it's cute to talk so raunchy like that?"

 **Chloe:** "Oh like you don't talk this way with others, Chase? I'll bet you've had more then one conversation with your buddies about sex and all the dirty shit that goes with it."

 **Kate:** "Night time will be over soon!"

 **Victoria:** "Max, how do you deal with this shit?"

 **Max:** "Chloe? She's just being herself."

 **Chloe:** "Max doesn't 'deal' with me, but how the fuck does she 'deal' with you?"

 **Victoria:** "She doesn't 'deal' with me!"

 **Rachel:** "Guys! The drama arguing!"

 **Chloe:** "... Right. Right, sorry."

 **Victoria:** "Sorry, Warren."

 **Warren:** "I don't accept your apology."

 **Chloe:** "Wha?"

 **Victoria:** "Excuse me?"

 **Kate: "** Warren's putting his foot down!"

 **Warren:** "In order to be forgiven, you have to give one another a decent compliment before you go get the stuff we need."

 **Rachel:** "Oh good, this will be funny."

 **Max:** "Don't fuck it up, Chloe."

 **Kate:** "Max, I think the garden is done. Just torches I think."

 **Max:** "Yeah, I've got that."

 **Warren:** "Well?"

 **Victoria:** "..."

 **Chloe:** "..."

 **Victoria:** "... Well, Price..."

 **Chloe:** "... Yes, Chase?..."

 **Victoria:** "... You're a pretty cool person, really. Even if you have a dirty mind..."

 **Chloe:** "Well, um... Thanks... You're really smart... and kinda funny..."

 **Rachel:** "Wow, did anyone else feel the knife cut through that tension?"

 **Chloe:** "Shut up, she knows I don't hate her."

 **Max:** "I'd hope not."

 **Victoria:** "I'll try and be nicer from now on."

 **Kate:** "Does that mean you won't get Chloe turned on anymore?"

 **Warren:** "I hope it means you can go find us some damn food to plant."


	12. Off Topic

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 12: Off Topic  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Rachel:** "So, this is kind of... looks like a house?"

 **Warren:** "Eh, I mean for a starter house, this is perfect."

 **Rachel:** "Perfect for a starter, I guess that's the goal."

 **Warren:** "We can always improve on it later, with different material and such; I plan on taking the cobble away and replacing it with stone bricks eventually."

 **Rachel:** "Um, sure."

 **Warren:** "Wow, I just realized... You guys haven't actually seen all the different kinds of blocks and things yet, right?"

 **Max:** "Oh yeah, no they haven't."

 **Warren:** "I think, next session, we will work more on this."

 **Victoria:** "Finally, a village!"

 **Chloe:** "Finally some fucking food! Oooh, hella carrots!"

 **Victoria:** "Some wheat and potato's too!"

 **Chloe:** "And tons of wood for the picking, just tear down some of these shit houses for supplies!"

 **Max:** "Check around for chests too, you might find some cool loot."

 **Victoria:** "Define 'cool?' "

 **Max:** "Diamonds and such. Even armor."

 **Chloe:** "I found armor, but for a horse. There are horses?"

 **Warren:** "I forget there are horses now."

 **Kate:** "I love horses! Can we get some?"

 **Max:** "Once we get this farm set up, we'll set up a place for them next time, Kate."

 **Chloe:** "Fuck yeah! Ride'em up Cowboy!"

 **Rachel:** "Do you even know how to ride a horse?"

 **Chloe:** "Not a real one, no. Neither do you though."

 **Rachel:** "I know how to ride a horse!"

 **Victoria:** "I think you're confusing the horse with something else."

 **Chloe:** "Boom! Shit, Chase beat me to the punch!"

 **Rachel:** "Kiss my ass, both of you!"

 **Kate:** "Hahah, wow you two spend one evening together and now you've got each others back's?"

 **Chloe:** "Don't be jealous, Kate my dear, you're way above Victoria here."

 **Victoria:** "How fucking proud she must feel. Anyway, we've got a lot of food, not so much loot. Head back?"

 **Warren:** "Maybe you guys should camp there until the next day, gather what resources you can."

 **Chloe:** "I feel like we've been fucking banished away until we get along again."

 **Max:** "I've thought about it."

 **Victoria:** "Admit it, Price, you're enjoying this. I get to yell at you the whole time we pick veggies and destroy houses for wood."

 **Chloe:** "You just killed the mood, now I have to piss you off some more."

 **Warren:** "Oh god."

 **Max:** "At least they're working, Warren. All they really have to do is make it back alive."

 **Warren:** "Oh my god..."

 **Kate:** "Have more faith in them..."

 **Rachel:** "... You didn't say that with much certainty."

 **Kate:** "They can only go without arguing for so long."

 **Chloe:** "Um, we're still in the chat?!"

 **Victoria:** "Screeching at one another like cat's in heat."

 **Chloe:** "... I'm not horny, dammit!"

 **Victoria:** "Admit it, Price, you will always be assumed by everyone to be horny all the time."

 **Chloe:** "You must enjoy the fucking fact that you scream and hella bitch at me otherwise you'd have gone silent or left! Maybe you're the horny one! Trying to get in my pants?"

 **Victoria:** "Oh as if, Price! I'd rather jump Warren then you any day."

 **Warren:** "... Woah, woah, what?!"

 **Rachel:** "I guess Warren's popular man-candy."

 **Max:** "Why shouldn't he be?"

 **Kate:** "The farm is done, the house is done, and we have food just waiting to come back to us. What now?"

 **Warren:** "What do you say we call it a night and pick this back up some other time?"

 **Rachel:** "I'm game, I'm exhausted."

 **Victoria:** "Me too."

 **Chloe:** "It must take a lot out of you to scream at me."

 **Victoria:** "You have no idea."

 **Max:** "Yeah, let's call it a night."

 **Rachel:** "Goodnight gal's and Warren!"

~AmberMoon has logged out of the game.~

 **Victoria:** "Night ladies... And honorary lady, Warren."

~Vortex_Chase has logged out of the game.~

 **Warren:** "Max?"

 **Max:** "Yeah?"

 **Warren:** "Text me tomorrow, I have an idea for next session."

 **Max:** "Done. Goodnight, Warren."

 **Warren:** "Good night girls!"

~HydrogenBond1 has logged out of the game.~

 **Chloe:** "... That boy loves you, Max."

 **Max:** "I know."

 **Kate:** "Goodnight you two."

 **Max & Chloe: **"Goodnight Kate."

~SillyRabbit02 has logged out of the game.~

 **Chloe:** "Off to bed Bat-Max."

 **Max:** "Sleep tight punk."

~SuperMax has logged out of the game.~

~Hella_Price has logged out of the game.~


	13. Team Names

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Creative Multiplayer 01: Team Names  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

~Vortex_Chase has logged into the game.~

~SuperMax has logged into the game.~

 **Victoria:** "Woah, Max, what gives? Where's all our stuff?"

 **Max:** "Don't panic: Warren and I decided to do something different tonight to spice this up is all."

 **Victoria:** "But we lost everything and-"

 **Max:** "No, no. We're on a different server, one that I'm hosting. Things will be different."

 **Victoria:** "I didn't know you could have more then one."

 **Max:** "Different hosts, different servers."

~SillyRabbit02 has logged into the game.~

 **Kate:** "Why do we have another server, guys? Did something happen to the other one?"

 **Max:** "Nah, it's fine. Trying something new tonight."

 **Victoria:** "Is this going to be fun?"

 **Max:** "Are you having fun so far with Minecraft?"

 **Victoria & Kate: **"Yes."

 **Max:** "Then yes!"

~AmberMoon has logged into the game.~

~Hella_Price has logged into the game.~

 **Chloe:** "What's up, bitches?!"

 **Rachel:** "Hey guys!"

 **Kate:** "Hey! What's going on?"

 **Rachel:** "Why the server change?"

 **Victoria:** "It's a surprise or something."

~HydrogenBond1 has logged into the game.~

 **Max:** "Hey Warren!"

 **Warren:** "What's up, ladies? Wow, you're all here already?"

 **Rachel:** "Punctuality."

 **Chloe:** "What she said."

 **Warren:** "Great! Well first things first, you should all be in creative mode already. If not, we need to get you guys in creative mode then."

 **Kate:** "How do we know we're in creative?"

 **Warren:** "There shouldn't be a health bar, experience bar, or food bar at the bottom."

 **Max:** "If you do have those bars, hit the 'T' key and type in: /gamemode c"

 **Rachel:** "What does creative mode mean?"

 **Max:** "You can't die, you can fly, and you have access to every resource in the game."

 **Chloe:** "Woah, amazeballs! No fucking way!"

 **Kate:** "That's awesome!"

 **Warren:** "Once you go creative, it's hard to go back, but none of you really have much experience with all of the other resources, so I thought this would be a cool way for you to see them all."

 **Max:** "Is everyone in creative? If so, double jump and you should be able to fly."

 **Chloe:** "Woah!"

 **Rachel:** "Woah!"

 **Victoria:** "Oh shit."

 **Kate:** "Wow, this is cool!"

 **Chloe:** "I can fly! Hella cool!"

 **Rachel:** "I believe I can fly and I can touch the sky!"

 **Chloe:** "... No."

 **Victoria:** "Alright, this is cool."

 **Max:** "I thought you guys would like that. Alright so there's a plan to all this madness."

 **Warren:** "We all really, really, REALLY, need to focus on our team work and communication skills."

 **Max:** "... Chloe..."

 **Chloe:** "Eat me, Max."

 **Warren:** "So here's what we're going to do: we are going to break into three teams again and we are going to build something together using any resource or block we want."

 **Max:** "One more thing you guys will enjoy... you guys can pick your own teams."

 **Chloe:** "Not Chase!"

 **Victoria:** "Not Price!"

 **Kate:** "I choose, Chloe. We haven't really done anything together yet."

 **Chloe:** "Oh yeah, not yet anyway."

 **Max:** "Behave yourself, Price."

 **Chloe:** "I love it when y'all use my last name you fucking assholes."

 **Warren:** "I'll choose Victoria."

 **Rachel:** "I'm with Max, sweet!"

 **Warren:** "Alright. So you hit the 'E' key to open up your inventory. Now, we're all going to branch off a bit and we are going to build castles."

 **Kate:** "Castles? Like, medieval castles?"

 **Warren:** "Yup."

 **Max:** "Oh and guys, I have separate channels for us so we can each just chat with our team members instead of the entire group, if you want to use that."

 **Rachel:** "Sounds like fun, Max."

 **Victoria:** "Holy shit, there are so many options! These are all in the basic game?!"

 **Max:** "Yeah, crazy right."

 **Warren:** "Different tabs show different items."

 **Rachel:** "How the hell are we going to make a castle with this many options?"

 **Max:** "With like crazy, explosive coolness."

 **Chloe:** "... Aww."

 **Warren:** "Let's go! Victoria, to the castle!"

 **Victoria:** "At least I have a pro on my team. Sorry Kate, your choice."

 **Chloe:** "Fuck you, Chase, I won't let my girl Kate down."

 **Victoria:** "Such sweetness."

 **Chloe:** "We should do team names!"

 **Warren:** "Dude, yeah! Each person will say the first word that comes to mind and that will be the team name! Ready Victoria?"

 **Victoria:** "Do I have a choice?"

 **Warren:** "Physics!"

 **Victoria:** "Rum!"

 **Warren:** "We are team Rum Physics!"

 **Chloe:** "That's hella lame."

 **Victoria:** "Wait till you see our castle, you will wet yourselves!"

 **Rachel:** "Come on, Max, let's do this!... Rock!"

 **Max:** "Eggs!"

 **Warren:** "Max and Rachel are team Rock Eggs or Egg Rock?"

 **Rachel:** "Rock Eggs."

 **Chloe:** "So, Kate, are you ready?"

 **Kate:** "I'm ready and I'm also scared, but let's do this!"

 **Chloe:** "Alright..."

 **Kate:** "Rainbows!"

 **Chloe:** "Weed!"

 **Max:** "... You're team Rainbow Weed?"

 **Chloe:** "I'm high on pride, Max."

 **Kate:** "Rainbow Weed!"

 **Victoria:** "Rum Physics!"

 **Rachel:** "Rock Eggs!"

 **Warren:** "... To be fair, Rainbow Weed sounds like the most hypster band of the 70's."

 **Max:** "It really does, I'm kinda jealous."

 **Chloe:** "Rainbow Weed!"


	14. Glowstone

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Creative Multiplayer 02: Glowstone  
**

 **Team 'Rock Eggs'  
** Max: SuperMax  
Rachel: AmberMoon

 **Team 'Rum Physics'  
** Victoria: Vortex_Chase  
Warren: HydrogenBond1

 **Team 'Rainbow Weed'**  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Kate: SillyRabbit02

* * *

 **Warren:** "Alright guys, into the separate channels!"

 **[Rainbow Weed]**

 **Kate:** "Okay, Chloe, are you ready?"

 **Chloe:** "Ready Freddy!"

 **Kate:** "Alright. I took a look and I think I know what materials to use for this."

 **Chloe:** "Way ahead of me... I'm failing already."

 **Kate:** "No you're not. You can start making a large square for me?"

 **Chloe:** "A large square... alright, I can do that."

 **Kate:** "I'll help you with it."

 **Chloe:** "Thank god, cause I'm feeling the pressure of it already."

 **Kate:** "It's just a castle, Chloe, and we aren't even being timed."

 **Chloe:** "I just want to prove that bitch Victoria wrong, fucking dominate this."

 **Kate:** "Hey, Chloe, stop."

 **Chloe:** "What?"

 **Kate:** "What's our team name?"

 **Chloe:** "Rainbow Weed."

 **Kate:** "Exactly, that's how fantastic we are! Let's do this!"

 **[Rock Eggs]**

 **Rachel:** "So, what kind of stuff are we using?"

 **Max:** "I was thinking some birch wood and stone bricks for starters."

 **Rachel:** "Can we use some colorful wool?"

 **Max:** "We can... it's not very practical for a castle wall, though."

 **Rachel:** "But it would look nice."

 **Max:** "It would look nice, but if we used more practical things like... like colored clay instead of wool, it's more of a realistic thing."

 **Rachel:** "The clay is so ugly though. Ooh, how about... glowstone?"

 **Max:** "We can use glow- No, don't make the whole wall out of glowstone!"

 **Rachel:** "It's so pretty though, I could live in a whole house of this!"

 **Max:** "You would go blind with the amount you're using!"

 **Rachel:** "it's better then the clay stuff, though. I still think we should-"

 **Max:** "Let's get the basic walls done first with stone bricks and then we can talk colors."

 **Rachel:** "How big is it?"

 **Max:** "I'm not sure..."

 **Rachel:** "Can I draw it out using glowstone?"

 **Max:** "As long as it's replaced after."

 **Rachel:** "Aww, but glowstone is so nice!"

 **Max:** "Rachel! No!"

 **[Rum Physics]**

 **Victoria:** "So we're using nether brick, quartz, some glowstone, and oak wood for the floors?"

 **Warren:** "Yeah. Basic. Let me show you how to make a circle for the towers."

 **Victoria:** "Awesome!"

 **[Rainbow Weed]**

 **Chloe:** "What about... some bricks?"

 **Kate:** "Regular bricks? Yeah, they would stand out nicely against stone bricks."

 **Chloe:** "Alright... what about-?"

 **Kate:** "Um, let's do something other then the stone bricks, I think Max's team is using stone bricks."

 **Chloe:** "Huh?... Damn... Well, cobblestone would look cool or even these iron blocks."

 **Kate:** "Um... should we do like wool or something?"

 **Chloe:** "Not for the walls, think practical. Maybe for the floor on the inside, like a carpet."

 **Kate:** "Nice! Well, let's start making the shape out of cobble and work from there?"

 **Chloe:** "Whatever you say, Kate!"

 **[Rock Eggs]**

 **Max:** "Rachel, please, ease up on the glowstone. It's so random and it's not working with this tower here."

 **Rachel:** "I think it's like an addiction, Max. I seriously can't help it."

 **Max:** "Calm yourself though, we don't even have a wall up yet, Warren and Victoria have damn near two walls up already!"

 **Rachel:** "I just want ours to look the prettiest, that's all."

 **Max:** "Then don't blind the others with glowstone so bright that the sun gets jealous!"

 **Rachel:** "And this wool is nice."

 **Max:** "Save the wool for later!"

 **[Rum Physics]**

 **Victoria:** "We're making progress. We're way ahead of the others already.

 **Warren:** "It's not a competition."

 **Victoria:** "I know. Just nice to see Chloe in my dust."

 **Warren:** "I feel like Kate and Chloe will do well."

 **[Rainbow Weed]**

 **Chloe:** "Kate! I'm on the walls right now!"

 **Kate:** "Keep up the work, Chloe, and we can at least beat Max's team."

 **Chloe:** "Oh yeah, team Rock Eggs, we'll crush them into shells."

 **Kate:** "Since when did you get so punny?"

 **Chloe:** "Probably from hanging out with Caulfield so much."

 **Kate:** "Kinda cute."

 **Chloe:** "Are you drinking, Kate?"

 **Kate:** "A little bit, why?"

 **Chloe:** "... Kinda seems like you're flirting with me."

 **Kate:** "Haha, well then I suck really badly at flirting, because I can't tell I'm doing that."

 **Chloe:** "At least you don't sound half as rude as my ass does."

 **Kate:** "I'm not complaining."

 **Chloe:** "Kate... stop drinking, hah."

 **[Rum Physics]**

 **Warren:** "We're dominating the others."

 **Victoria:** "I thought this wasn't a competition?"

 **Warren:** "I can get caught up in the moment... especially when we're winning."

 **Victoria:** "That's my boy. Rum Physics!"

 **[Rainbow Weed]**

 **Chloe:** "What's wrong, Kate?"

 **Kate:** "It doesn't look like Max and Rachel are doing well, they keep breaking and replacing what they have instead of building something new."

 **Chloe:** "Ah, I'm sure they have bigger plans going on."

 **[Rock Eggs]**

 **Max:** "For the last time, stop it with the glowstone!"

 **Rachel:** "I don't know why you're so against it."

 **Max:** "Because all we have built so far is at least 80 percent glowstone and that's not realistic, practically, or cool!"

 **Rachel:** "It has more style then this lifeless grey stone that you want to use!"

 **Max:** "That stone is more practical and seen most often in medieval castles, not fucking blocks of sunlight!"

 **Rachel:** "Did you just drop the 'f' bomb on me?"

 **Max:** "STOP USING THE DAMN GLOWSTONE, RACHEL!"

 **Rachel:** "QUIT BOSSING ME AROUND LIKE A FUCKING DOUCHEBAG!"

 **Max:** "I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS REALISTIC, NOT CIRCUS!"

 **Rachel:** "I'M TRYING TO GIVE IT STYLE YOU FUCKING FUCK!"

 **Max:** "... A fucking fuck?"

 **Rachel:** "... Sorry, I'm not used to arguing with you. Usually with Frank or Chloe, I argue and swear a lot back."

 **Max:** "But... a fucking fuck? You couldn't have at least called me a shit-eating snowman or something?"

 **Rachel:** ".. Don't be so hard on yourself, Max. Turn off."

 **Max:** "You know what else is a turn off?"

 **Rachel:** "What?"

 **Max:** "Being blinded by glowstone."

 **[Rum Physics]**

 **Victoria:** "Should we take a break and pop in on the others?"

 **Warren:** "Nah, let them be. We'll chat after we're done."

 **Victoria:** "This game mode is super fun, I like it."

 **Warren:** "Yeah, just trying to be creative sometimes and build things is relaxing compared to survival stuff.

 **[Rock Eggs]**

 **Rachel:** "GLOWSTONE AND WOOL MATTER TOO, MAX!"

 **Max:** "ALL THAT MATTERS RIGHT NOW IS WE BOTH NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP!"


	15. Castle Touches

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Creative Multiplayer 03: Castle Touches  
**

 **Team 'Rock Eggs'  
** Max: SuperMax  
Rachel: AmberMoon

 **Team 'Rum Physics'  
** Victoria: Vortex_Chase  
Warren: HydrogenBond1

 **Team 'Rainbow Weed'**  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Kate: SillyRabbit02

* * *

 **[Rainbow Weed]**

 **Chloe:** "So, the name of our group is rather awesome."

 **Kate:** "Rainbow Weed?"

 **Chloe:** "Hell yeah! You're the rainbow and I'm the weed."

 **Kate:** "No offense, but that sounds like the worst superhero duo."

 **Chloe:** "We're blazing colors!"

 **Kate:** "That's it! That's how we should do the castle!"

 **Chloe:** "What do you mean?"

 **Kate:** "We'll make this out of stone or wood and then add a rainbow to it, but... a rainbow on fire."

 **Chloe:** "Oh... my god, can we do that on here? I don't know how to do that on here?"

 **Kate:** "Hmm... well, we aren't competing, maybe we can just ask Warren for help."

 **Chloe:** "Very true. Fuck yeah, we got this in the bag!"

 **[Rock Eggs]**

 **Rachel:** "See, I don't think it looks half bad. A bit bright, but I like it."

 **Max:** "It's all glowstone."

 **Rachel:** "It stands out though, that's the point."

 **Max:** "I feel like I'm staring into the sun."

 **Rachel:** "Well... it won't be so bad once we add some wool to it!"

 **Max:** "When did you get so girly?"

 **Rachel:** "I'm acting like I didn't hear that."

 **Max:** "Can we at least make the floor out of wood or something?"

 **Rachel:** "Or... multi colored glass!"

 **[Rum Physics]**

 **Warren:** "I love that the towers are dark and brooding over the white quartz."

 **Victoria:** "I'm working on the floor, just so there's a foundation."

 **Warren:** "Cool, I'm finishing up the towers now."

 **[Rainbow Weed]**

 **Chloe:** "Kate... Hey, Kate."

 **Kate:** "Hmm?"

 **Chloe:** _"Somebody once told me that this game was gonna own me, I kept on dying from stupid mobs. Thought I was acting kind a dumb, kept letting mobs just fuck me up and now I'm build pro as hell."_

 **Kate:** "Doesn't really rhyme, but I see what you're going for."

 **Chloe:** _"Well... The mobs kept coming, and they won't stop for nothing. I forget all the rules as I hit the ground running. Doesn't make sense to live in fear from a green ass penis and the zombies coming near."_

 **Kate:** _"So much to do, so much to mine, so many mobs here wasting my time. You'll never know, unless you fight. You'll never rest during the night."_

 **Chloe:** _"Hey now, you're a scaredy cat, grab your back pack... and... jam. Hey now, you're a newbie, get your sprint on, kick rocks!"_

 **Kate:** _"You hit that ravine so fast with only lava to save you... from... death!"_

 **Chloe:** "We suck at this, Kate."

 **Kate:** "I don't think I'm drunk enough for this."

 **[Rum Physics]**

 **Victoria:** "Well, ours looks the most like a fortress right now, Warren."

 **Warren:** "What do the others look like?"

 **Victoria:** "Well, blunt head and holy woman over there look like they're making a decent castle while photo bomb and happy pants made the brightest damn thing I've ever seen."

 **Warren:** "Oh my god... they made the whole thing out of glowstone?"

 **Victoria:** "It's like looking into the sun."

 **[Rock Eggs]**

 **Max:** "I have a thought."

 **Rachel:** "Oh god, what's wrong now?"

 **Max:** "What if... instead of just having a glass floor, what if we put a layer of glowstone underneath it and then put the glass on top."

 **Rachel:** "... Um, like a dance floor? I love it!"

 **Max:** "Yeah, like a disco."

 **Rachel:** "You're letting me do this? Seriously, you're on bored with this?"

 **Max:** "I'm tired of protesting, let's just outshine the rainbow squad with this."

 **[Rum Physics]**

 **Warren:** _"Get up, come on get down with the crafting! Get up, come on get down with the crafting! Get up, come on get down with the crafting! Open invent with 'e' and let it open to me!"_

 **Victoria:** "Jesus Christ, Warren, what a lame, but cool save at the end."

 **[Rainbow Weed]**

 **Chloe:** "Alright, I've finished the main wall bit. What now, the castle itself?"

 **Kate:** "Yeah, go ahead and make the main part of the castle. I'm going to work on the rainbow."

 **Chloe:** "Remember, we gotta ask Warren for help with the fire."

 **[Rock Eggs]**

 **Rachel:** "Awww look at the sheep looking at our castle!"

 **Max:** "Well, Hot Patootie, bless my soul."

 **Rachel:** "What?"

 **Max:** "It's a song."

 **Rachel:** "Oh... alright."

 **[Rainbow Weed / Rum Physics]**

 **Chloe:** "Hey, guys? Warren?"

 **Warren:** "What's up?"

 **Kate:** "Hey, I have a question. I'm trying to make a fire on this rainbow I've made over here, can you help?"

 **Victoria:** "You're making a rainbow on fire? Why?"

 **Chloe:** "Blazing up the rainbow! Rainbow Weed!"

 **Victoria:** "You are getting way to into this group name stuff there, Price."

 **Kate:** "Do you think you can help? This is the last thing we need."

 **Warren:** "Yeah, I'll come over now. You got this, right Victoria?"

 **Victoria:** "Hell yeah, Rum Weed!"

 **Chloe:** "You sound just as dorky as I do, Chase."

* * *

 **Songs Used:  
"All Star" by Smash Mouth  
"Down With The Sickness" by Disturbed**  
**Referenced** **"Hot Patootie" from Rocky Horror Picure Show**


	16. Castle Down, Madness Arise!

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Creative Multiplayer 04: Castle Down, Madness Arise!  
**

 **Team 'Rock Eggs'  
** Max: SuperMax  
Rachel: AmberMoon

 **Team 'Rum Physics'  
** Victoria: Vortex_Chase  
Warren: HydrogenBond1

 **Team 'Rainbow Weed'**  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Kate: SillyRabbit02

* * *

 **[Rock Eggs]**

 **Rachel:** "We're almost done! Finally!"

 **Max:** "Yup, just the roof!"

 **Rachel:** "The castle isn't that bad."

 **Max:** "I just wish it was more then just glowstone, is all."

 **Rachel:** "Well, we have the most stand out, fabulous castle."

 **Max:** "We have a castle that could be broken down by a bat."

 **[Rum Physics]**

 **Victoria:** "We're basically done."

 **Warren:** "Yeah, true. It look's like we're all mostly done."

 **Victoria:** "What's next?"

 **Warren:** "Oh god, wait until you see. I like to think of it as my personal revenge."

 **Victoria:** "I'm scared..."

 **[Rainbow Weed]**

 **Kate:** "Chloe, i did it! I did it, we're done!"

 **Chloe:** "Oh shit, I'm done too! Look!"

 **Kate:** "Wow. Damn, we're good! I think Rum Physics finished theirs too."

 **Chloe:** "Psht, ours looks hella cool. I'd toast us with a joint, but it's not like you could smoke it."

 **Kate:** "You aren't at Max's tonight, I take it."

 **Chloe:** "Nah, chilling at home, smoking and drinking like I always do."

 **Kate:** "We need to have another game night there, as long as it's not Five Nights at Freddy's again."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah no, Warren's banned from that game until further notice. Me and Max had to put him to bed at ten the next day cause that fucking dork was playing night six for an extra four hours straight."

 **Kate:** "Wow... Is that why he came back to school the next day looking like a zombie?"

 **Chloe:** "Freddy Fuckbear is bad for his health."

 **[Rum Physics]**

 **Warren:** "Let's jump into call with the others so I can explain the next bit."

 **Victoria:** "Yup."

 **[Rum Physics / Rainbow Weed]**

 **Warren:** "Hey guys, nice castle!"

 **Chloe:** "Hey guys, thanks. It's blazing, right?"

 **Warren:** "It's cool though. Really into team spirit."

 **Victoria:** "I have to admit, Price, it's pretty good."

 **Chloe:** "I know that was hard for you, Chase."

 **Kate:** "Your castle looks traditional, it's really cool."

 **Warren:** "Thanks Kate."

 **Victoria:** "Any idea what the other two were going for?"

 **Chloe:** "Other than blinding all of humanity, no idea."

 **Warren:** "Let's find out."

 **[Rum Physics / Rainbow Weed / Rock Eggs]**

 **Chloe:** "Hello, my bitches!"

 **Max:** "Hey Che."

 **Kate:** "How's it going?"

 **Rachel:** "We're done. How's it look?"

 **Victoria:** "I'd answer that question, unfortunately I have gone blind."

 **Rachel:** "Ha-Ha! Very funny."

 **Chloe:** "Seriously, why?"

 **Max:** "Just... don't... ask..."

 **Rachel:** "I made it fabulous looking!"

 **Warren:** "It's a castle, just like I asked. I like it though."

 **Chloe:** "It's like the fucking energy source of the universe, what the fuck, Rach?"

 **Rachel:** "You should see the floor!"

 **Warren:** "Tour Later, time for the next challenge!"

 **Victoria:** "Oh god, I'm dreading this."

 **Max:** "Why?"

 **Victoria:** "You'll see."

 **Warren:** "So the next challenge is going to kind of teach you all about... are you ready for this... Redstone!"

 **Rachel:** "What's redstone?"

 **Max:** "That red powder we mined in the other world, it's used as kind of electricity."

 **Warren:** "Yup. It sounds easy at first, but believe me, it's a challenge."

 **Chloe:** "We're just noobs though."

 **Warren:** "We are going to switch up teams and we are going to attempt to make use of redstone. Basically, make something powered by or required to use redstone in order to work. Like a light or a hidden door."

 **Victoria:** "Um... what?"

 **Warren:** "Also, I'm switching up the teams. Max and me will be team 'Egg Physics' while Rachel and Kate will be 'Rainbow Rock' and Victoria and Chloe will be 'Rum Weed.' "

 **Chloe:** "You're sticking me with her again?!"

 **Victoria:** "Are you insane, Warren?!"

 **Warren:** "Nope, I'm brilliant. See, this is my own form of payback for what you girls put me through last time. You two on a team in your own separate call trying to figure out one of the more complicated things in the game. Rachel and Kate are teamed up because, even though they aren't experienced, can figure out a solution calmly without arguing. And I chose Max for two reasons: one, we work well together and two, this way team 'Rum Weed' doesn't have an expert MC player on their team to help them."

 **Chloe:** "... You are so fucking evil!"

 **Victoria:** "Are you serious? Oh my god, Warren, I apologize now!"

 **Chloe:** "I apologized before! I thought that was enough! Max, say something!"

 **Max:** "I think this will be interesting, I stay lets do it."

 **Chloe:** "Fucking traitor!"

 **Warren:** "Look, it's only fair. This is my way of getting back at you're arguing and sexual talk."

 **Victoria:** "Grr, fine! Fair's fair. We'll do it."

 **Chloe:** "Damn it."

* * *

 **Author's Note: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	17. The Redstone Chapter

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Creative Multiplayer 05: The Redstone Chapter  
**

 **Team 'Rainbow Rock'  
** Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Rachel: AmberMoon

 **Team 'Rum Weed'  
** Victoria: Vortex_Chase  
Chloe: Hella_Price

 **Team 'Egg Physics'**  
Max: SuperMax  
Warren: HydrogenBond1

* * *

 **[Rainbow Rock]**

 **Rachel:** "So... in theory... this redstone stuff shouldn't be as complicated as it's made to be."

 **Kate:** "Hopefully. I mean, I don't think Warren would make us create something... complicated out of this, knowing we don't have a clue what we're doing, right?"

 **Rachel:** "I have some redstone. It looks like powder."

 **Kate:** "Do we put it in or on something?"

 **Rachel:** "Um... I'll try... Oh! You can place it down on the ground."

 **Kate:** "So if you can place the redstone on the ground, you can place it on other blocks as well. Which means we can create kind of a wire to connect two things together."

 **Rachel:** "Like electricity?"

 **Kate:** "Exactly, but different. So... Warren said we could use redstone on stuff like doors right? Then it should be able to work on other interactable things."

 **Rachel:** "Like... a... I just realized I don't know that many other things in Minecraft."

 **Kate:** "Well, let's just work on a door for now."

 **[Egg Physics]**

 **Max:** "So what did you have in mind for some redstone stuff?"

 **Warren:** "Aww something super easy actually. I didn't want to outshine the others, but they don't know as much as we do. So we can impress them with our epic minds, Max."

 **Max:** "Hah, well if that's the case then shouldn't we get started?"

 **Warren:** "We will."

 **Max:** "... We will?... What are we waiting for?"

 **Warren:** "Nothing important, just biding our time."

 **Max:** "... What are you waiting for then?"

 **Warren:** "... Someone to find out how TNT works in their struggle to find things activated by redstone."

 **Max:** "... You are evil, I love it though."

 **[Rum Weed]**

 **Victoria:** "All I have is this red blob of powder, okay! I don't know what it does!"

 **Chloe:** "Well if you would try and do things with it, like, I don't know, put it on the fucking floor or walls or something, then we'd know what the hell that does!"

 **Victoria:** "Look! Warren said that this red stuff can be used on doors and... something else, I can't remember."

 **Chloe:** "Well then let's get a door and try it on it."

 **Victoria:** "I don't like how sarcastic you are."

 **Chloe:** "Well I don't like your fucking tone either, barbie, let's just do this shit."

 **Victoria:** "Don't you call me 'barbie' you punk monkey."

 **Chloe:** "Well oooh-oooh, aaaah-aaaah, let's just do this shit now!"

 **Victoria:** "Alright, well, I need a door."

 **Chloe:** "It's 'E' for the inventory... Um... where would doors be under?"

 **Victoria:** "It's amazing how this instantly became how long it will take for us to ask Warren or Max for help."

 **Chloe:** "Hey... we got the damn powder in our hands, all we need is a damn door, Chase! Don't be so negative."

 **Victoria:** "The only reason we have the redstone is because Warren gave it to us."

 **Chloe:** "Well... it would be under the 'redstone' tab, right."

 **Victoria:** "Jeez."

 **Chloe:** "Sweet the doors are under the same tab. Job made easy."

 **Victoria:** "I see it now. So we need redstone and a door... right?"

 **Chloe:** "Well... what do we do with it once we have it?"

 **Victoria:** "Um... good... question."

 **[Rainbow Rock]**

 **Kate:** "Rachel, look! These things called 'pressure plates' are activated by redstone as well. If I put redstone down on the ground and put a plate next to it, then stand on it, the redstone lights up."

 **Rachel:** "Oh nice, Kate! Does that mean if you put the door on one end and the pressure plate on the opposite side, when you stand on the plate, you can get the door to work?"

 **Kate:** "... Yes! It works!"

 **Rachel:** "Sweet! Job done."

 **Kate:** "This redstone stuff is kinda cool."

 **Rachel:** "Hey, Kate, under the 'redstone' tab there are these things called 'pistons' should we try working with those?"

 **Kate:** "Um... sure. We basically got the door working, so why not try something else."

 **Rachel:** "There's sticky pistons and regular pistons."

 **Kate:** "Let's do both of them."

 **[Egg Physics]**

 **Warren:** "See, building a cannon is easy."

 **Max:** "Yeah, that's not so bad. I'm surprised."

 **Warren:** "At the cannon or the fact that I built it?"

 **Max:** "Hah, at the cannon. Warren, this is so far above what the others will build."

 **Warren:** "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave them all by themselves, I'm going to help them... after a while."

 **Max:** "You just want to see how far Chloe and Victoria are going to get before they ask us for help."

 **Warren:** "That's a big part of it. Also, I'm enjoying the quiet."

 **[Rum Weed]**

 **Victoria:** "Will you please quit opening and closing that damn door?!"

 **Chloe:** "You wanted to use the redstone on it and it's not fucking working."

 **Victoria:** "Obviously! So don't put it on the door!"

 **Chloe:** "Why won't it- Oh... Oh, the floor! I put it on the floor!"

 **Victoria:** "You really are a monkey aren't you?"

 **Chloe:** "No, look, it's progress! It's like... this powder is like hella electric wiring, Victoria! Oh my god, I feel so stupid! Look, with more of it, I can make a wire to the door!"

 **Victoria:** "And then what?"

 **Chloe:** "... Um... open sesame?"

 **[Rainbow Rock]**

 **Rachel:** "There's gotta be something else that will help us activate the pistons, a direct redstone connection isn't working."

 **Kate:** "What about these 'repeater' things.

 **Rachel:** "I don't know what the heck, Kate."

 **Kate:** "Let's try."

 **Rachel:** "Where do we put it?"

 **Kate:** "Well... it's not doing much on this end or on the sides."

 **Rachel:** "Put it next to the piston and then the redstone behind it."

 **Kate:** "Okay, stand on the plate over there... Woah!"

 **Rachel:** "Hey it works! Nice!"

 **[Egg Physics]**

 **Max:** "Do you think the others are alright?"

 **Warren:** "Well, Rachel and Kate look like they're working on other stuff like pistons, trying to get those to work. Chloe and Victoria are still on the door. I think they just figured out that redstone goes on the floor."

 **Max:** "Oh my god.

 **[Rum Weed]**

 **Victoria:** "Well, look, you can't just hook a wire up and expect it to work, it needs... a switch."

 **Chloe:** "They have buttons and levers."

 **Victoria:** "Levers. It's the closest thing that looks like a light switch."

 **Chloe:** "Alright, now if I place it on the opposite end and hit -"

 **Victoria:** "It works! You got the door to work!"

 **Chloe:** "... Yeah..."

 **Victoria:** "... What?"

 **Chloe:** "... That's it?"

 **Victoria:** "... Well... What did you expect?"

 **Chloe:** "I'm not sure. I might as well just walk over and open the door my damn self."

 **Victoria:** "Yeah, you're right. This is pointless... So, I guess... we're stuck again?"

 **Chloe:** "Fuck. Back to feeling stupid."

 **Victoria:** "You're not stupid. You figured this out before me, that's saying something."

 **Chloe:** "... Did you just give me a compliment?"

 **Victoria:** "... I think I did."

 **Chloe:** "Wow. What are you smoking?"

 **Victoria:** "You just couldn't take a compliment when it's given, you had to be a smart ass."

 **Chloe:** "Fuck you, barbie, it was a joke. You never say anything nice to me, I just wanted to make sure you weren't hella baked."

 **Victoria:** "Well, now I feel appreciated. Not. Just take it for what it's worth next time, punk monkey."


	18. Redstone Tips

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Creative Multiplayer 06: Redstone Tips  
**

 **Team 'Rainbow Rock'  
** Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Rachel: AmberMoon

 **Team 'Rum Weed'  
** Victoria: Vortex_Chase  
Chloe: Hella_Price

 **Team 'Egg Physics'**  
Max: SuperMax  
Warren: HydrogenBond1

* * *

 **[Egg Physics / Rainbow Rock]**

 **Warren:** "Hey ladies!"

 **Max:** "Hey guys!"

 **Kate:** "Hey there! I have a question for you, actually!"

 **Max:** "I see you guys got the door and piston working."

 **Rachel:** "Yeah, it's actually really interesting yet... over my head. The door was easy, but the piston thing."

 **Kate:** "We could use some backstory on this stuff."

 **Warren:** "Well, you figured out that redstone is like an electric wire to power things. The door you're using, the wooden door, doesn't need redstone at all, but the iron door does. Put down an iron door and try opening it up with and without redstone."

 **Rachel:** "Alright... Alright, it's not opening."

 **Warren:** "Now do the same thing you did with the wooden door and redstone."

 **Kate:** "... It opens."

 **Warren:** "Exactly. The iron door acts as a locked door until redstone is applied to it as well as a switch or a plate. The pressure plates allow you to apply a redstone current to not only redstone, but to items directly next to it. If you had used a lever, it would have applied a constant redstone current. A button would create a short current for a certain time before you have to press the button again."

 **Rachel:** "So, with enough brains, you could literally make a safe house with a lock on the inside, a secure base or a vault."

 **Max:** "Exactly! The iron door is best for bases, but with pistons you can create a vault or more."

 **Rachel:** "I feel like my brain exploded."

 **Max:** "Warren, I'm going to go check on the other two, you handle these guys."

 **Warren:** "No problem!"

 **[Rum Weed]**

 **Chloe:** "We haven't made any progress!"

 **Victoria:** "I don't know where the hell to proceed from here?!"

 **Chloe:** "Victoria! We. Can't. Be. This. Fucking. Dumb!"

 **Victoria:** "Why is this so damn complicated! We got the damn door to work, and that's it?!"

 **Chloe:** "What else can we work under the 'redstone' tab?"

 **Victoria:** "Damn it, Price! Damn it! We need help."

 **Chloe:** "No. After what Warren did, teaming us up for this complicated shit, no fucking way. We can do this-"

 **Max:** "Hello?"

 **Victoria:** "Hello? How are you hearing us?"

 **Max:** "I got out of the 'Egg Physics' call and jumped into yours."

 **Chloe:** "I'm so glad it's you and not Warren, thank god."

 **Max:** "Why? What's wrong?"

 **Victoria:** "We feel... we feel really dumb right now, Max."

 **Chloe:** "We got the door to work, kind of, with a lever, but that's... that's so lame. So we were trying to figure out something else and-"

 **Victoria:** "-we ended up no where, but feeling like idiots."

 **Max:** "Hah, it's okay you guys. You got the wooden door to activate, that's something. Let me show you something."

 **[Rainbow Rock]**

 **Warren:** "So with repeaters, the thing is, is that they are great for extending the strength of a current when you applied redstone for a block over fifteen feet away. Also, you can slow down the flow of the current as well."

 **Rachel:** "Wow. I don't think I can handle all of this stuff."

 **Kate:** "Yeah, I mean, it's amazing how it all works, but... I don't know."

 **Warren:** "It's just some redstone basics is all. There's a bit more, but if you're not into it, that's fine. I just wanted to keep the other ones busy, sorry for that."

 **Kate:** "No, it was fun. I feel smarter some how."

 **Rachel:** "Me too. I didn't know you could make me feel smarter in this game."

 **Kate:** "You're already smart, Rachel. This was new to both of us."

 **Warren:** "Well, to be fair, I'm not letting the other two go until they at least figure out how an iron door works. That's Max's job right now, to help them."

 **[Rum Physics]**

 **Max:** "... So... when applied on an iron door... Help me out here guys, can you do this while I explain. Hands on learning here."

 **Victoria:** "Price?"

 **Chloe:** "I'm doing it, I'm doing it... Iron door, redstone and a lever... alright. Hey princess, do you wanna do the honor?"

 **Victoria:** "You're such a manly dick sometimes."

 **Chloe:** "Well, good. I'd hate to know what a womanly dick would be like."

 **Victoria:** "Oh hey, it opens the door, like the others."

 **Max:** "The key difference? Try to open the door without the switch."

 **Victoria:** "Um... Uh, I can't."

 **Max:** "Exactly. The iron door is a locked door that can be altered, through the use of redstone, to lock you in or lock you out or other people out of a base. The simplest of redstone things."

 **Chloe:** "Wow, that is still anti-climatic."

 **Max:** "Listen, Che, what would the world be without electricity? Sometimes, even in Minecraft, it's better to have a light then a torch. It's also eco friendly."

 **Chloe:** "Well, unless you're an uber-nerd like Warren, it's fucking eco-bullshit."

 **Victoria:** "I think it was a certain punk who told me to think positive."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, well the same punk also says 'fuck off.' "

 **Max:** "Alright, let's rejoin the others in call. Cool?"

 **[Rum Weed / Egg Physics / Rainbow Rock]**

 **Max:** "Hello!"

 **Kate:** "Hello! Hi!"

 **Warren:** "Are the other ladies with you as well?"

 **Victoria:** "Present."

 **Chloe:** "And feeling violent."

 **Rachel:** "I didn't really think a session with just you and Victoria would change your personality any."

 **Kate:** "How did it go for you guys?"

 **Victoria:** "Um... well, just dandy."

 **Max:** "I think we're done for redstone for today... and possibly done for the night?"

 **Warren:** "Yeah, I think I'm ready to log it out."

 **Victoria:** "Yeeesss!"

 **Rachel:** "Wait! What did you two build?"

 **Max:** "Um... it's not important, really."

 **Warren:** "Yeah, it's just some fiddling and such."

 **Chloe:** "Oh really? You're fiddling looks like a firearm."

 **Max:** "It may... or may not be a cannon."

 **Kate:** "A cannon... an actually working cannon?"

 **Warren:** "It's just some fiddling."

 **Victoria:** "Well, I'm officially ticked off by that. Goodnight ladies."

~Vortex_Chase has logged out of the game.~

 **Chloe:** "... Alright, I'm out too. Going to bake to make myself feel better. Later!"

~Hella_Price has logged out of the game.~

 **Warren:** "... They weren't feeling the redstone stuff, were they?"

 **Max:** "Nope. They felt stupid because they couldn't get the iron door to work until I explained to them that there was an iron door there that would be a bit more impressive to open then the wooden ones."

 **Kate:** "I say next time, we should make them do something important... Warren?"

 **Warren:** "Yeah, alright, no problem. Next session is single player stuff again. We got to keep doing it until we beat the game, it will be worth it."

 **Rachel:** "Alright, well I'm out for the night. See ya!"

~AmberMoon has logged out of the game.~

 **Warren:** "Alright ladies, good night! Until next time, live long and prosper."

 **Kate & Max: **"Goodnight!"

~HydrogenBond1 has logged out of the game.~

~SuperMax has logged out of the game.~

~SillyRabbit02 has logged out of the game.~


	19. Girls are Back in Town!

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 13: Girls are Back in Town  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

~SuperMax has logged into the game.~

 **Warren:** "Mad Max! Welcome back!"

 **Max:** "Hey Warren!"

 **Chloe:** "MaxPot! What's up?"

 **Victoria:** "Hello, Max."

 **Max:** "Wow, you two are here already?"

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, we logged in a bit a go."

 **Victoria:** "We wanted a refresher since it's been a while."

 **Warren:** "That's not the only reason why."

 **Victoria:** "... Well, also, Chloe and I decided to work on our... team work."

 **Max:** "... What?"

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, after an angry text from us to Warren, somehow the fucking G-Man got us to come online early and we've been here for an extra hour, just like hella mining and gathering things and such."

 **Victoria:** "Also, relearning some things since we got a little slack in the creative mode."

 **Max:** "... I'm sorry, what?"

 **Warren:** "I got them working together right now, Max. Hopefully, the arguing goes down some from here on out?"

 **Victoria:** "We'll see about that."

 **Max:** "Seriously? That's fantastic."

 **Chloe:** "Don't get too overjoyed, we're still on the very edge of each other's fucking nerves, I promise you that."

~Hella_Price starved to death.~

 **Warren:** "Well, that was short lived."

 **Chloe:** "I guess I should have brought food."

~SillyRabbit02 has logged into the game.~

 **Max:** "Kate! Hi!"

 **Chloe:** "My girl Katie!"

 **Victoria:** "Hi."

 **Kate:** "Hey guys. Wow you're all hear before me."

 **Warren:** "Pregame preparations."

 **Max:** "Yeah and some team work skills. Can you guess who?"

 **Kate:** "Victoria and Chloe?"

 **Victoria:** "You know it!"

 **Warren:** "Anyone heard from Rachel?"

 **Chloe:** "She text me saying she'd be on as soon as she could. And sorry."

 **Warren:** "Alright, no probs. Let's get started then, on with Operation: Nether!"

 **Chloe:** "Do we have to go back?"

 **Warren:** "We do. You don't."

 **Chloe:** "What?"

 **Warren:** "Hah, sorry Chloe, but I'm banning you from the Nether until further notice."

 **Victoria:** "Hahahah. Eat that one, Price."

 **Chloe:** "Is it because of the Pigmen thing?"

 **Kate:** "If you have to ask, clearly you shouldn't go back."

 **Chloe:** "I don't need sarcastic comments from the innocent mouth."

 **Kate:** "I don't have an innocent mouth."

 **Chloe:** "Not for long."

 **Max:** "... Okay, so I think Warren and Victoria should go Nether hunting while the rest of us gather materials together."

 **Victoria:** "What did you have in mind?"

 **Max:** "Well we need sand for glass. We could use more iron, always, or more diamonds would be better. You and Warren could bring back blaze rods, ghast tears, netherwart, even some nether brick would be cool."

 **Warren:** "I'm going to take Kate with me as well, especially for the ghasts."

 **Max:** "That's fine, I'll keep Chloe and Rachel, when she gets here, occupied with a challenging task."

 **Chloe:** "What?"

 **Kate:** "Alright, well I think I'm ready to go."

 **Warren:** "Ladies, with me. Have fun you too."

 **Chloe:** "Don't die, Chase."

 **Victoria:** "I'm betting you will, Price."

 **Max:** "Okay, Chloe, until night time comes, we need to start collecting sand at least, maybe more wood and coal if we see it."

 **Chloe:** "Wha-Why? What happens at night?"

 **Max:** "Have your sword ready."

 **Victoria:** "Hey, Warren, is nether brick like... dark and purple brick stuff?"

 **Warren:** "You found a fortress already? Wow."

 **Victoria:** "Yeah, it wasn't too far from the portal."

 **Warren:** "I'm surprised we didn't find it last time we were in here."

 **Kate:** "Well, to be fair, when Chloe freaked out she ran the opposite way from the portal and we... well, we were caught up in trying to calm her down and get her back."

 **Max:** "You guys mean to tell me that we could have gone in, gotten what we wanted, and gotten out and avoided the whole freak out session?"

 **Victoria:** "We literally missed it because we focused on Chloe."

 **Max:** "... Chloe!"

 **Chloe:** "Remember that you love me, Max; we're hella best friends, remember?"

 **Kate:** "What are those things?"

 **Warren:** "Blazes. That's how we get blaze rods. Careful, they throw fire at you."

 **Chloe:** "Hey Kate."

 **Kate:** "Yeah?"

 **Chloe:** "Blaze it up for me, babe."

 **Kate:** "Hahah. For that lame pun, I will try."

 **Victoria:** "Should I just leave so you two can fuck and be done with it?"

 **Warren:** "Not again guys."

 **Chloe:** "Why do you have to be so fucking mean? Can't I just joke around without it having to mean 'oh, Chloe's fucking horny again.' "

 **Max:** "I weirdly think it's cute that Chloe's flirting with Kate so much."

 **Chloe:** "Hah! Yeah- wait... what? Flirting?"

 **Warren:** "Back to business, ladies!"

 **Max:** "It's getting night time, Chloe, are you ready?"

 **Chloe:** "Uh... I'm going to put all my stuff back so I don't lose to much."

 **Max:** "Aww, Che, you're thinking ahead, so proud of you."

 **Warren:** "Damn, Kate, leave a blaze or two for us, huh?"

 **Kate:** "Sorry, I just figured if I got them out of the way, you guys can pick up behind me?"

 **Victoria:** "This area over here is clear of everything, including treasure."

 **Warren:** "Any good loot?"

 **Victoria:** "Some diamonds, gold, horse armor... That's it."

 **Chloe:** "The hell are we doing out here as it's getting dark, Max?"

 **Max:** "Get your sword ready and keep an eye out for enderman."

 **Chloe:** "... Why?"

 **Max:** "We're hunting them for ender pearls."

 **Chloe:** "... Uh... why?"

 **Max:** "We need ender pearls to reach the end."

 **Chloe:** "... Well that sounds so fucking simple, how come I didn't think of this?"

 **Max:** "Don't get smart with me, Price, let's just focus."

 **Chloe:** "Okay, okay, but don't call me by my last name; only my enemies, low-down dogs, and Victoria call me by my last name."

 **Victoria:** "Love to love ya, babe."

 **Max:** "Alright, the mobs have loaded and I see at least three enderman in that direction."

 **Chloe:** "Aside from all the other shit... Oh, shit, spider near us already!"

 **Max:** "On it!"

~AmberMoon has logged into the game.~

 **Rachel:** "Sorry I'm so late- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SPIDER! GET IT THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, WHAT THE FUCK?!"

 **Victoria:** "Woah! What the hell?"

 **Chloe:** "WORST TIMING EVER, RACH!"

 **Rachel:** "AAAHH GET IT AWAY!"

 **Chloe:** "YOU HAVE A SWORD, GO GET IT!"

 **Max:** "I GOT IT! Whew, I got it."

 **Chloe:** "Rachel?! What the hell was that?!"

 **Rachel:** "What do you mean?! I just log on to be attacked by spiders, that's not exactly a happy thing to walk into!"

 **Warren:** "You guys alright over there?"

 **Max:** "Get you're stuff together, Rachel, while Chloe and I are going enderman hunting."

 **Rachel:** "No problem."

 **Chloe:** "Make sure there aren't any spiders in the house."

 **Rachel:** "Did you have to tell me that?"


	20. The Potion's Master

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 14: The Potion's Master  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Warren:** "Did you guys smelt up some glass?"

 **Max:** "Yeah, it's in the chest near the door."

 **Chloe:** "Die you fuckers!"

 **Warren:** "I got it. Okay, Rachel, I need you."

 **Rachel:** "Yes sir?"

 **Warren:** "I'm going to teach you how to make potions."

 **Rachel:** "Awesome!"

 **Victoria:** "Warren, I didn't even know you left the nether."

 **Warren:** "You guys are secure in there, we cleared the place out. Just watch your step. If you see anymore nether wart, bring it back with you."

 **Max:** "Chloe you're left!"

 **Chloe:** "Boom! Right to the nuts! Well... kind of."

 **Max:** "Yeah! Got him!"

 **Chloe:** "These guys are tricky bastards, aren't they?"

 **Kate:** "I'm back. I'm going to go mining."

 **Rachel:** "More mining?"

 **Kate:** "We need as many diamonds as we can get."

 **Max:** "How many pearls you got?"

 **Chloe:** "Oh fuck! Um... uh, thirteen."

 **Max:** "Sweet, I have twelve!"

 **Chloe:** "I hate these fuckers so much, Max."

 **Warren:** "Okay, are you ready Rachel?"

 **Rachel:** "I'm really terrified."

 **Warren:** "... Good, good. Now, this is how you make glass bottles. Now if you grab three cobblestone and a blaze rood, put the stone on the bottom of the crafting bench and the blaze rod in the middle, you will create a brewing stand for your potions."

 **Rachel:** "Um... alright, that was easy."

 **Warren:** "Place it down, anywhere. Now take these bottles and go fill them up with water."

 **Victoria:** "I'll come mine with you Kate that way we can keep an eye on each other."

 **Kate:** "Alright, I'll come back a bit and meet up with you."

~Hella_Price was killed by an Enderman.~

 **Max:** "Chloe?!"

 **Chloe:** "I wasn't expecting that at all."

 **Max:** "They're quick, Che. Be careful."

 **Warren:** "Alright so now I'm going to show you how to brew things. We will need potions of Strength, Speed, and Healing the most out of all the potions. Our enemy is the dragon, not the ender creatures, so I won't make potions to waste on them. So poisons or slowness aren't helpful unless he lands on the ground with enough time to get hit by them, and that dragon doesn't land at all."

 **Rachel:** "Strength to hit stronger... Speed to move faster... Health to heal quicker?"

 **Warren:** "Exactly. This is all just basic brewing. With six of us, we should be able to take down the dragon no problem, so we won't need advanced stuff.

 **Chloe:** "Sounds like you're the man with the plan."

 **Max:** "Warren and I have been preparing for our first encounter for a while. So he has it all figured out, I'm just here to assist."

 **Victoria:** "First encounter? You guys haven't done this before?"

 **Max:** "All, but the end, actually. Just... never did it. Then we thought it would be better with more people."

 **Warren:** "So place a water bottle in a bottom bottle spot and an empty bottle in the other. At the top, we will put a bit of nether wart. This will make one of four base potions. The base ones are required to make others. This will make an awkward potion."

 **Rachel:** "What do we do with it after it's made? Do we put it back in with a different ingredient?"

 **Warren:** "Since we're waiting, I can show you how to make on of the ingredients."

~SuperMax was shot by a Skeleton.~

 **Max:** "Damn it! I didn't even see it there."

 **Chloe:** "Was that a one hit?"

 **Max:** "My health was low and I ran out of food."

 **Chloe:** "I got your shit, Mad Max."

~SUperMax hit the ground to hard.~

 **Max:** "Fuck, I didn't see that drop!"

 **Victoria:** "You're worse then Price today, Max. What's up?"

 **Kate:** "We all have off days."

 **Chloe:** "Some of us have fantastic days."

 **Victoria:** "I can feel that tongue sticking out of your mouth, put it back inside."

 **Chloe:** "Oooh, more of the vicious Chase, I love it."

 **Kate:** "Victoria, you just have to stop talking to her when she gets under your skin."

 **Chloe:** "Kate!... Come on!"

 **Kate:** "I'm just trying to help!"

 **Warren:** "Alright so if you put the awkward potion back in with the glistering melon..."

 **Rachel:** "Potion of... Healing?"

 **Warren:** "Great! That's how you make those. Costs some gold, but that's fine."

 **Rachel:** "What else do I need now?"

 **Warren:** "Keep making awkward potions. We could a use a few more healing potions, but you will need sugar and blaze powder for the swiftness and strength potions."

 **Victoria:** "Strength, speed and health revival."

 **Kate:** "Sounds like a good Friday night."

 **Victoria:** "What?"

 **Max:** "Oh god, Chloe stop I can feel you grinning from over here!"

 **Chloe:** "That's my girl!"

 **Rachel:** "I'm going to keep making potions for us."

 **Warren:** "Sweet, alright Max I have an idea. I'll text you it."

 **Chloe:** "Why can't we here?"

 **Warren:** "Because I don't know how good it is yet and Max and I have been working to get to the end for a while now. I just want to make sure its all right and we do this in one go."

 **Kate:** "Have faith in us, Warren. Look how far we've come already since the first session?"

 **Chloe:** "Yeah, exactly! So I'm kind of a fuck up, but I can still do a lot!"

 **Victoria:** "... I agree with Chloe, she has grown. We all have. You can trust us, Warren, even if we argue and shit."

 **Chloe:** "That's mine and Victoria's thing, arguing. You'd hella miss us if we didn't, admit it."

 **Rachel:** "And I've grown too! Not on the whole spider thing, but look at me now! I'm making potions!"

 **Max:** "And we did get to teach these guys to be our best assistants. Talk the plan over with us, eh?"

 **Kate:** "Come on, Warren."

 **Warren:** "How do I say 'no' to five beautiful ladies?"

 **Chloe:** "... and Victoria."

 **Victoria:** "We were doing so well, Price!"


	21. Finding a Stronghold

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 15: Finding a Stronghold  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Warren:** "Alright, so the first part of the plan is to find a stronghold, but before we do that we need to make a compas and two ender chests."

 **Kate:** "A stronghold?"

 **Warren:** "It's a larger sized dungeon where the main treasure is the last room. The last room is the portal room."

 **Max:** "I can show you guys how to make the compass and ender chests."

 **Chloe:** "Woah, back up, what the fucking what? A super sized dungeon, another portal, ender chests?"

 **Warren:** "It all has to do with the plan. While Max makes the stuff, I'll explain."

 **Victoria:** "You can show me, Max."

 **Rachel:** "Same here."

 **Kate:** "Me too!"

 **Max:** "Chloe?"

 **Chloe:** "Pass."

 **Warren:** "We need to find a stronghold, but it's as difficult as clearing the place out. In order to find it, we need ender pearls and make them into eyes of ender."

 **Chloe:** "We got some, Max and I did."

 **Warren:** "We need to throw one in the air and the eye will float in the direction of the stronghold and then fall out of the sky. Sometimes they break, so we need to have a pretty good supply. We can attack Enderman on the way as well too for more. I am going to gather gear and go to find a stronghold with you, Chloe, and Kate as well as a compass and one of the ender chests."

 **Victoria:** "Why can't we all go?"

 **Warren:** "With Rachel making potions, I need you two to gather material needed for the stronghold such as more coal and stuff for armor. Also, with one of the ender chests, we will need you guys to help us if we run low on food or blocks."

 **Chloe:** "What are ender chests, Warren?"

 **Warren:** "Two chests that are connected. If I leave one with you and take one with us, you can put stuff in and we can get it out from the other chest. It's like a quick transport thing."

 **Max:** "Here, Warren."

 **Warren:** "So while you guys are working back here on stuff, Kate, Chloe and I will be following the ender eyes and leaving a torch trail behind so when it's time to go, we can find it without using an eye again."

 **Max:** "Alright, we'll get to it."

 **Kate:** "What's the rest of the plan?"

 **Warren:** "Let's just worry about the first plan for now."

 **Chloe:** "I'm ready to go I think."

 **Warren:** "Here, Chloe, take the torches and prepare your sword. You are in charge of leaving a trail of torches to follow. Kate, you handle the blocks and supplies as well as food. I'll handle the ender eyes and help Chloe defend the group. We leave next day."

 **Max:** "This is the first time I feel like we're really on an adventure and not just playing around in a game."

 **Victoria:** "Yeah, it feels like an actual journey from some fantasy book or something. It's kind of cool."

 **Rachel:** "And so far we're getting along just fine."

 **Chloe:** "Well, gracious Warren granted Chase and I a break from teaming up."

 **Victoria:** "Thank fuck for that."

 **Rachel:** "Well, I can help you Max and Victoria in a bit, I've made so many potions already I might need more material anyway."

 **Warren:** "Okay you guys, let's go!"

 **Victoria:** "Let's go mining for coal and iron and such."

 **Max:** "On it!"

 **Chloe:** "How far of a gap do we need to put the torches?"

 **Warren:** "Put one down and walk. Then turn around. If you can't see the torch then you've gone to far."

 **Chloe:** "I don't really like your tone there, G-Man."

 **Warren:** "Just... anxious and don't want anything to go wrong is all."

 **Chloe:** "... You're lucky I like ya, kid."

 **Max:** "I just realized we may need to go to the nether again for some things."

~Five minutes of silence later.~

 **Warren:** _"Deep under ground a young dwarf dreaming of the world he never knew! He looked above, to the trees and mountain height, and saw a Moon so blue, oh, oh-"_

 **Chloe:** "Is that really necessary?"

 **Warren:** "Just some motivational music."

 **Max:** "Where on Earth did you hear that song?"

 **Warren:** "Internet. It's based on Minecraft, you know."

 **Kate:** "How far do we have to go?"

 **Warren:** "Damn, I thought I had a compass. Can someone make me one and pass it through the chest?"

 **Max:** "It depends on how far a stronghold was spawned."

 **Chloe:** "Fucking great."

 **Victoria:** "Here, Rachel."

 **Rachel:** "Thanks, I needed that. Are you three alright out there?"

 **Warren:** "We're getting ready to close ourselves in for the night. Kate?"

 **Kate:** "I'm on it."

 **Rachel:** "Should you guys have brought beds?"

 **Warren:** "It would have made night go by faster, sure, but it would ruin our spawn point. If we die, we would be back with you instead of in the middle of nowhere."

 **Chloe:** "So when we get to the stronghold, what then?"

 **Warren:** "We mark the exact point the eye located it and then we double back for the others while one of us stays here and mines down to it."

 **Rachel:** "We're all going to the stronghold eventually?"

 **Warren:** "Well we have to clear it out as best as possible."

 **Max:** "Victoria, I'm going into the nether. Cover me?"

 **Victoria:** "You got it."

 **Rachel:** "How come Chloe and Victoria can't get along like that?"

 **Chloe:** "Rachel-"

 **Rachel:** "Victoria would ask for help and Chloe would just be like, 'fuck off' and not help."

 **Chloe:** "I am not that mean!"

 **Rachel:** "And then Victoria would be all like, 'Damn it, Price' and then you two would just bicker like a married couple who've been married to long."

 **Victoria:** "Me? Marrying her? Please, she couldn't handle me."

 **Chloe:** "No worries, the temptation to expose myself to malaria is hella appealing compared to being stuck with your ass in marriage."

 **Max:** "I feel like the motivation isn't where it should be for this. Like, Warren and me are the only ones excited about this."

 **Kate:** "Mmm. Well, we're trying to be excited, but at the same time I feel like the pressure to do this once and succeed is stronger then that."

 **Chloe:** "There's a creeper outside, do you hear it?"

 **Warren:** "Don't go outside, just wait for daylight. Once daylight hits, prep your sword, run straight out for a few blocks then turn around to make sure you aren't being followed. Spiders like-"

~AmberMoon was killed by a Spider.~

 **Warren:** "-they like to jump off of roofs."

 **Rachel:** "DAMMIT!"

 **Victoria:** "Yay, daylight!"

 **Kate:** "Can you guys pass some torches and some more meat through the chest?"

 **Max:** "Warren, tell them the story of those guys you watch online who play Minecraft all the time... tell them the story you told me."

 **Chloe:** "Um, Max, no one asked for story time."

 **Warren:** "Here! Right here! Chloe, torch here in the middle, Kate surround the torch in a different kind of block than stone or dirt."

 **Kate:** "This is where the stronghold is?"

 **Warren:** "Yup! Alright, now that we found it, let's make a shelter around it and we can mine to it."

 **Chloe:** "Digging holes, what a wondrous life we live."

 **Max:** "The sarcasm is ripe in you, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Eye of Enders... not Ender Pearls... I'm such a noob sometimes. I went back to correct myself, Im sorry if you find more of that mistake. I will recheck it again soon.**

 **Song Used:**

"Moonquest" by The Yogscast & Area 11


	22. A Short Break

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 16: A Short Break  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Max:** "Let's take a break and Warren can tell us the story."

 **Kate:** "Yay, story time! I feel like a child though."

 **Warren:** "There are several stories of Minecraft, which do I choose?"

 **Max:** "The one you told me about the dwarf and the spaceman."

 **Warren:** "Oh well-"

 **Chloe:** "Can we not do story time and just give us a synopsis of what happened?"

 **Warren:** "Alright well back when I first started playing Minecraft, there was a channel that I followed on YouTube that played it when the game was still in Alpha. It started out as a survival thing, like us, but a whole story was developed from it and even now they still play through it."

 **Victoria:** "How old is Minecraft?"

 **Warren:** "Over five years old. It hasn't been a game the whole time, it was in testing and then beta for a while."

 **Rachel:** "You've been playing this game for that long? Don't you get bored?"

 **Warren:** "Nope. Anyway, the first series I followed created a story out of survival game. These two guys, one who looked like a dwarf and one who looked like a Star Trek character were playing survival mode for a while, trying to build their own home and stuff when they were attacked one day by a guy named Israphel. This guy got the dwarf, Honeydew, and the spaceman, Xephos, to chase them all the way into an amazing story that, at the time, everyone believed to be improv. However, it was a scripted story, but it was still a cool one. See, Xephos and Honeydew ended up in a place called Terrorvale where they learned some more about Israphel. Eventually, their journey to find him and others lead them and two other guys named Old Peculiar and Skylord Lysander on a journey to different places in order to find Israphel and bring him down for what he's done."

 **Chloe:** "... They did all of that crap while playing this game?"

 **Warren:** "Yeah. Cool right? While the dwarf and spacemen were playing surival as normal, a whole world was being built around them without them even knowing at first. Then, it became a scripted thing. They built places and wrote a script to record on camera to tell the story. It's actually pretty fucking cool."

 **Max:** "And there are more out there right?"

 **Warren:** "Oh this was just one of the beginning stories. The others started around after this one took off. Now, this same group, has at least ten different stories going on in Minecraft alone, all of them pretty interesting."

 **Victoria:** "Never in my life have I've ever seen anyone look like such a dork in my life."

 **Max:** "Warren's not a dork."

 **Victoria:** "You're right. The guys who made that story are."

 **Rachel:** "Could we do something like that?"

 **Warren:** "If we had enough time, a few good Minecraft builders, recording gear, a YouTube channel, and a hell of a good writer, then maybe."

 **Kate:** "I like the little adventure we have going on right now, honestly. We're close to being done, aren't we?"

 **Warren:** "Kind of. All we need to do now is go back and gear up, prepare to face the end."

 **Chloe:** "Not to mention take care of a fucking dragon."

 **Rachel:** "Well, I'm going on a bathroom break."

 **Victoria:** "Good idea."

 **Kate:** "Right behind you."

 **Chloe:** "I was going too, but if you're going to be in there, Chase, I'll just wait."

 **Victoria:** "... I thought that was your voice I heard screeching through the dorm."

 **Chloe:** "The walls are thin, Chase, remember I can hear you go take a shit so you better be a lady about it."

 **Warren:** "Bad image! Bad image!"

 **Max:** "Just go to the bathroom, Che, and don't kill Victoria in there."

 **Chloe:** "Must. Resist."

 **Warren:** "Bye girls... Girls?... Hello?"

 **Max:** "I'm here."

 **Warren:** "Rachel?... Victoria?... Kate?... Chloe?... Max!"

 **Max:** "Yes, Warren?"

 **Warren:** "I have an idea!"

 **Max:** "What's that?"

 **Warren:** "These guys seem to be... well, alright with basic stuff now. I think we could take out the dragon, but afterwards..."

 **Max:** "Afterwards what? There's nothing left after that."

 **Warren:** "Oh yes there is! I won't spoil it for you, but it would be so much fun... or such a headache."

 **Max:** "You get a headache with us now, do you really want to risk more exposure to us?"

 **Kate:** "I'm back!"

 **Rachel:** "Me too!"

 **Kate:** "That's funny."

 **Rachel:** "Maybe all this time playing games together have caused us to sync up?"

 **Chloe:** "Geez! That girl!"

 **Victoria:** "I heard you say that, Price!"

 **Max:** "What happened now?"

 **Chloe:** "Can't even pee without an argument!"

 **Victoria:** "I don't understand you, Price, I just don't!"

 **Warren:** "You two better get yourselves together! I need you both on equal terms to get this plan working!"

 **Kate:** "...Chloe..."

 **Chloe:** "... Yes, Kate?"

 **Kate:** "Maybe you need to smoke a bit to calm down."

 **Max:** "Don't encourage her, Kate!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: I apologize that this chapter was so short. Hang in there with me, it will get better. Thanks!**


	23. Monster Hunters!

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 17: Monster Hunters  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Warren:** "Okay, let's head back to get the others and regroup!"

 **Max:** "We're just not making some armor and weapons and such. Victoria found more diamond for us."

 **Warren:** "Can you make an enchantment table?"

 **Victoria:** "A what now?"

 **Warren:** "Sorry, I just thought about it. If we get an enchantment table, we can enchant our weapons and armor for added protection and such. But it uses experience."

 **Victoria:** "How much experience?"

 **Warren:** "The best results call for at least thirty per item."

 **Rachel:** "... That takes so long to get that much."

 **Max:** "Well... looks like we have to hunt monsters down."

 **Rachel:** "Sweet!"

 **Chloe:** "Yes! Fun stuff!"

 **Kate:** "Alright!"

 **Warren:** "Well, get ready for monster fighting. We'll be back shortly, it took like two in-game days or so."

 **Victoria:** "Get ready for the fight."

 **Max:** "Ready for the mosh pit of creepers."

 **Chloe:** "... 'Shaka Brah.' "

 **Max:** "Shut up."

 **Kate:** "It's getting night time!"

 **Warren:** "Remember, we still have to get home so let's try not to die along the way."

 **Chloe:** "Let's just run it and hope for the best. Come on, let's have some fucking risk!"

 **Kate:** "I agree. Let's do it!"

 **Chloe:** "Yes! That's my girl!"

 **Warren:** "Alright, fine. Let's do it!"

 **Rachel:** "Max! Look, endermen! We can take them!"

 **Max:** "How are you so brave with every thing else, but spiders freak you out?"

 **Rachel:** "I'm a fucked up character, alright?"

 **Victoria:** "I'll take the spiders over there. Let's do this."

~Two minutes later...~

 **Chloe:** "YEAH DIE ENDER BITCHES!"

 **Rachel:** "Whooo! Killed a herd of zombies and I can see the house from here!"

 **Victoria:** "Oh god, more skeletons! Damn them!"

 **Warren:** "Skeletons suck, especially in water!"

~Hella_Price drowned.~

 **Chloe:** "It's not my fault."

 **Max:** "I just saw you, Chloe, why did you jump in the water at all?"

 **Chloe:** "Dude, fucking baby zombies suck dick!"

 **Kate:** "Look out behind you!"

~Vortex_Chase was shot by a skeleton.~

 **Victoria:** "Damnit!"

 **Rachel:** "The hell is that shit?!"

 **Kate:** "A... a skeleton riding a spider?"

 **Rachel:** "When the fuck did that become a thing?!"

~AmberMoon was killed by a spider.~

 **Rachel:** "AAAAHHHH! I didn't even see that spider! Where did it come from that's so creepy!"

 **Max:** "Over there, Chloe!"

 **Chloe:** "Eat my shit, fuckers!"

~SillyRabbit02 fell from a high place.~

 **Kate:** "Where did that hole come from?!"

 **Warren:** "We have to be more careful where we dig stuff, ladies!"

~Hella_Price was killed by a zombie.~

 **Chloe:** "Oh fuck beans!"

~AmberMoon was shot by a skeleton.~

 **Warren:** "We're not doing a good job here, ladies!"

~Five minutes later...~

 **Victoria:** "Piss!"

 **Chloe:** "Fuck nugget cunt shit!"

 **Rachel:** "Awww fuck!"

 **Max:** "Holy shit dude!"

 **Warren:** "Fuck!"

 **Kate:** "Oh gosh!"

~Five minutes later...~

 **Warren:** "Guys, come on, enchantment time!"

~Hella_Price fell from a high place.~

 **Chloe:** "Aww! Who the fuck put that hole there?!"

 **Kate:** "Sorry, I forgot to cover it up!"

 **Rachel:** "I need to hide in this corner and just get over the whole spider rape last night."

 **Chloe:** "FUCK KATE! Damn it! It's fine... it's fine."

 **Kate:** "I'm sorry, Chloe."

 **Warren:** "Damn, guys, nice job, we won't have full sets of enchanted armor, but we will have enough!"

 **Chloe:** "You're okay."

 **Victoria:** "Oh shit, Marsh lets you die in hole and it's all fine, if that was my ass you'd have screamed at me!"

 **Chloe:** "Of course I would have screamed at you! That's the basis of our relationship, I piss you off, you get mad, I find it amusing and repeat!"

 **Max:** "What a team."

 **Warren:** "Okay guys, so you just make the armor and put it in the table and then choose the max amount of experience you want to put into the enchantment. Then, take the armor or weapon out and you have it enchanted, a unique weapon."

 **Max:** "Warren, do we have an anvil? You know, just to make us some silly named things?"

 **Warren:** "A nerd like me not poking fun out of naming objects? Please."

 **Rachel:** "We can name things?"

 **Warren:** "Yeah, once you get your weapon ready, put it in the slot on the anvil and then type in the name you want to name it and click on the copy of it, and you will have it. I'm going to name mine 'Schrodinger's Revenge' so now when I kill things, for example..."

~SuperMax was killed by Schrodinger's Revenge.~

 **Max:** "Hey!"

 **Warren:** "Sorry... go get your exp, Max."

 **Kate:** "What now?"

 **Warren:** "We gear up and make our way to the Stronghold!"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry about the delay in writing, I was awaiting Episode 5 and I've been in such a wreck ever since... It's been tough to get back in the flow of things...**


	24. Stronghold Charge!

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 18: Stronghold Charge!  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Warren:** "Come on guys! Last one there sucks a rotten egg!"

 **Kate:** "Isn't it 'Last one there's a rotten egg?' "

 **Warren:** "Not with this lot."

 **Victoria:** "I'm surprised we haven't all started a round of 'High-Ho!' yet."

 **Warren:** "Don't even start."

 **Chloe:** "Rachel, why are you so far behind me?"

 **Rachel:** "I had to get food, I'm starving."

 **Chloe:** "Shit I forgot food!"

 **Max:** "Here, I got food for you."

 **Chloe:** "Always got my back."

 **Max:** "Always."

 **Victoria:** "Kissy, kissy."

 **Rachel:** "I'm actually really excited to do this. I didn't think I would be, but I am."

 **Warren:** "That's great to hear! That's fantastic to hear, actually!"

 **Kate:** "Yeah, I feel pumped!"

 **Max:** "I feel like... we've done so much together and now we're about to kick ass as a team and beat this shit!"

 **Warren:** "I agree. I can't wait. I'm excited. Especially now that I see the stronghold in sight, I can't wait."

 **Rachel:** "Do you think we can do all of this in one life?"

 **Max:** "Not the stronghold, but I think Warren has a plan for us for the end."

 **Warren:** "I do, let's just handle this for now... Okay, I'll go down first. Max, you follow everyone. Torches?"

 **Victoria:** "I'm on it."

 **Warren:** "Get ready guys!"

 **Chloe:** "Yes! Let's hella do this!"

 **Victoria:** "Dark and gloomy... but not quiet."

 **Rachel:** "I can't handle all these spiders."

 **Kate:** "Stay close to me, Rachel, I'll handle them."

 **Max:** "You okay, Chloe?"

 **Chloe:** "Fine, MaxOut, just... trying to be smart about this and not die."

 **Victoria:** "... Finally."

 **Chloe:** "Don't let me wreck you with 'The Thunder Strike.' "

 **Rachel:** "You named your bow 'The Thunder Strike?' "

 **Max:** "I named mine 'Perfect Shot.' "

 **Victoria:** "Once a hipster, always a hipster."

 **Kate:** "Over there!"

 **Warren:** "I got it. Victoria, follow with torches!"

 **Kate:** "This looks like a run-down library!"

 **Max:** "Woah! Rachel, behind you!"

 **Rachel:** "I got it!"

 **Warren:** "Okay, let's keep going."

 **Max:** "This is like... a maze."

 **Warren:** "You've never been in a stronghold before, have you?"

 **Max:** "No... now this is my first."

 **Warren:** "It can be confusing. The most frustrating thing is that half of the time, once you've been through the whole place, the room you need to get too is the last room nearest the stairs."

 **Kate:** "I haven't seen anything. What does the room look like?"

 **Warren:** "Big and bright, some stairs and then these placement holders around a lava square. You put the eye of enders in the holders and it should create the end portal."

 **Rachel:** "Oh, I loaded up extra food and potions in the ender chest, Warren, so if it's enough we may not have to go all the way back home."

 **Warren:** "Fuck yes! I love you, dude!"

 **Chloe:** "We've all come a long way."

 **Max:** "Makes all this that much more exciting, doesn't it?"

 **Chloe:** "A bit sad as well... I kinda like Minecraft. It's very..."

 **Rachel:** "Free."

 **Victoria:** "I agree."

 **Chloe:** "Behind you, guys, zombies!"

 **Max:** "Warren, over there a few rooms away, some light!"

 **Warren:** "I got this Max, watch these guys!"

 **Kate:** "Look out, Rachel, I'm coming behind you!"

 **Rachel:** "FUCK! Ah, damn spiders!"

 **Victoria:** "Oh wow, that's a lot of spiders."

 **Max:** "Dungeon within a dungeon... crazy."

 **Warren:** "Damn, just a room we were just in. Not it."

 **Victoria:** "We just have to keep going."

 **Chloe:** "To bad we can't just like blow the shit up out of this place and find the fucking room that way."

 **Max:** "Well, there is TNT in this game, but... I didn't trust you guys with it yet."

 **Chloe:** "TNT exists? And you didn't tell me?"

 **Victoria:** "I think that was for the best, Price."

 **Chloe:** "I don't disagree, just... It would have been fun to play around with..."

 **Max:** "And hard to clean up if you messed anything up."

 **Kate:** "Guys, around here, there's this really bright room past another library of spiders."

 **Rachel:** "Oh god, I'm staying in the back if that's okay?"

 **Warren:** "No problem, come on!"

 **Chloe:** "Balls!"

 **Max:** "Damn, Kate, way to kill."

 **Kate:** "I'm trying with my 'Sword of Spite,' hahah."

 **Victoria:** "Almost there. You guys go, I'll stay with Rachel and Max to get rid of everything and light up the room."

 **Kate:** "Warren? Is this the room?"

 **Warren:** "Yeah! Yeah were here! Who has the ender chest?"

 **Max:** "I do! I'm coming!"

 **Chloe:** "Come on, Rach, follow me."

 **Kate:** "Is this where we put the eyes... once we make them?"

 **Warren:** "Yeah, that's it."

 **Victoria:** "Let's go! Block the entrance just in case."

 **Chloe:** "I'm on it."

 **Warren:** "Okay, Max, the chest... Alright... okay, I have the pearls and the magma, I'll make they eyes and place them. You guys, revitalize. If there is anything you need that we can't make, we will go back."

 **Max:** "Anyone need anything? I'm okay."

 **Rachel:** "Other than a Valium, no I'm okay."

 **Chloe:** "I could use a joint right now, but... I guess I'm set."

 **Victoria:** "I'm ready."

 **Kate:** "Me too."

 **Warren:** "Alright, watch this... Boom."

 **Rachel:** "Woah... looks like..."

 **Max:** "The universe."

 **Warren:** "Beautiful in a way, right?"

 **Kate:** "... Now what?"

 **Warren:** "Well, if we're all ready... we jump and... we finish this... together."

 **Max:** "As a team."

 **Rachel:** "Yes!"

 **Kate:** "Alright!"

 **Victoria:** "Do you think we can do this, Price?"

 **Chloe:** "We will fucking hella own this shit, Chase!"


	25. The Ender Dragon

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 19: The Ender Dragon  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Warren:** "Who's first?"

 **Kate:** "I'll go."

 **Max:** "Don't do anything without us, Kate."

 **Kate:** "I got it."

 **Warren:** "We'll all follow."

 **Rachel:** "The hell?... What is this place?"

 **Chloe:** "Like a depressed version of a cheesy moon."

 **Max:** "This is 'The End.' It's a lot like... the void... except we're on something that exists within it."

 **Warren:** "This is like the hub of anything ender related. Okay, gather around girls and divide up stuff evenly."

 **Victoria:** "Okay, I have some slight nervousness, but I'm ready to do this."

 **Warren:** "This is the plan. There are going to be tons of enderman around us, but you have to remember that they aren't the focus. We are focused on destroying the dragon. Once we get out there, do everything you can to not make any eye contact with the enderman. There are pillars of obsidian everywhere, at the top are these energy sources for the dragon: if you attack the dragon, it can heal it's health by flying close to one of these, so we need to take these energy sources out. Following me?"

 **Max:** "Avoid enderman, find pillars, take out energy source."

 **Warren:** "Then, once we get rid of at least six or more of them, we will get on pillars close to one another and attack the dragon as it flies near us. Here's the basic lay out I have in mind... Rachel and I will go left: Rachel will have my back with food and potions and we will tackle pillars together. Chloe and Victoria will go right as soon as they get out of here: Victoria will provide Chloe with food and potions and such and you will start tackling the pillars on that side of the field. Kate and Max will be our main enderman defense; you guys will go down the middle and just keep an eye out for us in case enderman turn on us. With me?"

 **Rachel:** "I think so."

 **Chloe:** "Yeah."

 **Warren:** "Once we take out six or so pillars, we will meet up on two or three of them that are somewhat close to one another... that way the dragon has to fly towards us. The archers, Chloe, Max and myself will probably do the most damage, but the dragon can fly close to us so those of you with swords need to inflict the most damage you can when the dragon is near and watch our backs when he isn't. This way... there should be a good clear way of taking the dragon down."

 **Max:** "Okay."

 **Warren:** "Okay... when you're ready, Max and Kate will head out first and just eye the surroundings followed by the rest of us. Oh and guys... watch where you run... if you fall into the void, you're gone."

 **Rachel:** "I've got your back, Warren."

 **Chloe:** "Can I trust you, Victoria?"

 **Victoria:** "I won't let you die, Chloe."

 **Chloe:** "That dragon's going fucking down."

 **Max:** "Are you ready, Kate?"

 **Kate:** "Always with you, Max."

 **Max:** "Okay... Let's do this... GO!"

 **Kate:** "Oh my gosh!"

 **Max:** "Oh holy shit! There are so many enderman out here! Fuck!"

 **Kate:** "Go when you're ready, guys!"

 **Victoria:** "Come on, Chloe."

 **Chloe:** "Let's fucking do this! CHARGE!"

 **Warren:** "Rachel?"

 **Rachel:** "Come on!"

 **Kate:** "Chloe, Victoria, over there!"

 **Chloe:** "I'm on it, let's go Chase!"

 **Rachel:** "I've got you, Warren, go up!"

 **Warren:** "Break it like you would anything when you get there, Chloe!"

 **Max:** "Holy shit Kate, don't make eye contact!"

 **Kate:** "I did, but that's okay I got this. Watch me!"

 **Rachel:** "Warren, down now! I can see the dragon, it's coming! Take this potion!"

 **Warren:** "I'm down, next pillar! Super speed!"

 **Kate:** "I've got you guys covered down here."

 **Max:** "Victoria! Chloe! Come on, let's go, I've got you!"

 **Kate:** "Max, give them health potions!"

 **Chloe:** "I'm going up the second one!"

 **Victoria:** "Be careful, Chloe! That dragon is getting close!"

 **Chloe:** "That's a big fucker, isn't it?!"

 **Warren:** "Second one down! Let's go!"

 **Rachel:** "The third one isn't too far away."

 **Warren:** "Thank god."

 **Max:** "I'm near one, I'm going to tackle it. Kate, do you have a speed potion?"

 **Kate:** "Here!"

 **Victoria:** "Go! I've got you, Chloe's on her way back down."

 **Kate:** "That dragon is getting pissed, how many more do we need?"

 **Max:** "Got it! We need at least one more within view."

 **Rachel:** "We've got it!"

 **Warren:** "Go position yourselves on three pillars guys, Rachel and I will follow. Make sure they're close together!"

 **Chloe:** "I need food."

 **Victoria:** "Here. Eat, I've got you."

 **Kate:** "Same here, Max, go eat."

 **Victoria:** "Shit. Okay, are we ready, we need to go up."

 **Chloe:** "Here come Rachel and Warren. Those! Let's get up these, they're like almost in a fucking triangle!"

 **Max:** "Let's go, Kate!"

 **Victoria:** "Up!"

 **Warren:** "Okay, Rachel, after you!"

 **Rachel:** "That dragon knows what's up!"

 **Chloe:** "We better not get fucking owned!"

 **Warren:** "Prepare yourselves. Chloe, Max, we need to inflict maximum damage. Victoria, Kate, Rachel, we will need health potions probably, no speed. Don't forget the 'shift' key makes it so you can't fall down! Be careful!"

 **Victoria:** "Can you believe I'm actually nervous?"

 **Chloe:** "I can. I'm the fuck up, remember? I have pressure on me."

 **Kate:** "Let's do this!"

 **Max:** "Ready? Let's go!"

 **Warren:** "Here he comes! He's in my sight!"

 **Chloe:** "I've got him!"

 **Warren:** "Damn, good shot!"

 **Max:** "You've been a fuck up damn near this whole thing, look who's the shining hero now?"

 **Chloe:** "Patience and focus!"

 **Victoria:** "Oh god, don't boost her ego, I'm going to barf."

 **Chloe:** "Don't make me knock you off the edge, Chase, I need you!"

 **Rachel:** "Warren, duck, my turn!"

 **Max:** "Kate!"

 **Kate:** "I got it!"

 **Max:** "These swords are amazing!"

 **Warren:** "It's the enchantments, two of them have extra strength! This will be easy now!"

 **Chloe:** "Okay, Victoria, stand down, my shot!"

 **Max:** "Sounding like David now."

 **Chloe:** "Fuck off, Max!"

 **Rachel:** "His health is almost down!"

 **Kate:** "Yes! Yes!"

 **Warren:** "So close! Here he comes, last few shots!"

 **Max:** "Switch out!"

 **Kate:** "I got it!"

 **Victoria:** "I got this, Chloe!"

 **Chloe:** "After you!"

 **Rachel:** "Warren, one more shot!"

 **Warren:** "Oh my god, one more shot!... Chloe!"

 **Chloe:** "What?"

 **Warren:** "Take the shot!"

 **Max:** "Do it!"

 **Chloe:** "Focus... aim... and... fuck... shoot!"

 **Victoria:** "Oh son of a fucking... You did it? You did- FUCK YEAH, YOU DID IT!"

 **Chloe:** "Oh man!"

 **Warren:** "Holy shit, look at that thing explode!"

 **Kate:** "Yeah, nice! Nice one, Chloe!"

 **Rachel:** "Good job you punk!"

 **Max:** "YEAH, CHE!"

 **Chloe:** "Yeah! Fuck yes! Whooooo!"

 **Max:** "Look at that!"

 **Warren:** "It's gone... it's dead, the dragon is dead!"

 **Victoria:** "Now what?"

 **Warren:** "The ground, now!"

 **Max:** "Over there! What's that?"

 **Warren:** "It's the dragon egg... I'll handle that, it's tricky. Don't touch it, anyone!"

 **Kate:** "Look!"

 **Chloe:** "Look at the experience orbs! Hella jackpot!"

 **Rachel:** "Fuck yes!"

 **Victoria:** "There are still enderman around, be careful!"

 **Max:** "Chloe, get over here!"

 **Chloe:** "Yeah?"

 **Warren:** "I'm going to take this egg down. Max, place blocks over the portal please. Once this egg drops, Chloe, go grab it."

 **Chloe:** "Why me?"

 **Max:** "You took the final shot and... you've developed the most in this game. You deserve it."

 **Chloe:** "I'm not even that good, I got lucky."

 **Warren:** "You got better though."

 **Kate:** "And look at your teamwork? You and Victoria were the best together."

 **Rachel:** "Yeah, you've come a long way."

 **Chloe:** "... If that's the case, then Victoria should take the egg. She saved my ass the whole time, even while I took that shot. Go, Chase, grab it."

 **Victoria:** "Really?"

 **Chloe:** "Go on."

 **Max:** "Someone just take it."

 **Victoria:** "Okay... okay."

 **Warren:** "Alright... we did it guys. Now lets get through this portal. Let's go!"


	26. Aftermath

**Life is Crafty: A Game Night Crew Series  
**

 **The Game-Night Crew (Max, Chloe, Rachel, Warren, Kate and Victoria) get together to play some Minecraft for the first time ever! Read their dialog and explore along with their first journey into Minecraftia!**

 **I apologize for any spelling / grammar errors.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Life is Strange or Minecraft, nor any of the characters within these games.**

* * *

 **Survival Multiplayer 20: Aftermath  
**

 **Usernames:**  
Max: SuperMax  
Chloe: Hella_Price  
Rachel: AmberMoon  
Warren: HydrogenBond1  
Kate: SillyRabbit02  
Victoria: Vortex_Chase

* * *

 **Rachel:** "Um... what the fuck is this?"

 **Kate:** "Is anyone else seeing this conversation? Is it different for all of us?"

 **Warren:** "It's a conversation between two entities discussing your achievements, that's all... it lasts like nine minutes or so."

 **Rachel:** "Damn... This is weird."

 **Max:** "This is fucking weird as hell..."

 **Victoria:** "They're talking about us like were pets or just... dumb machines."

 **Chloe:** "Hahah. 'Hella_Price player of games.' This is random as hell."

 **Warren:** "Yeah the credits are a bit... off."

~Seven minutes later...~

 **Kate:** "Home? No wait... stronghold?"

 **Warren:** "Stronghold? I'm at the base."

 **Chloe:** "I'm with Kate at the stronghold. So is Max and Rachel."

 **Victoria:** "Where are we supposed to spawn?"

 **Warren:** "I thought it takes you at the stronghold... apparently we glitched and we're at the base."

 **Max:** "We're coming back now."

 **Warren:** "So... what do you guys think? How was the game?"

 **Victoria:** "More fun than I thought it would be. I honestly thought it would be a waste of space and that the graphics would just ruin everything, but I was surprised."

 **Rachel:** "Other than the spiders, it was a challenge. I liked it and I like how, after we did creative mode, that this is almost limitless."

 **Warren:** "Yeah, that's one of the best things about this game, it can be limitless."

 **Max:** "I enjoyed it more with other people."

 **Kate:** "It was really fun. I really enjoyed this."

 **Chloe:** "This was way fucking better than I thought it would be. I even had fun when Victoria and I were bitching at each other. I feel like I learned a lot and... I'll be playing this in my free time, definitely..."

 **Warren:** "Wow... I'm so happy to hear that. I'm glad you guys all liked this so much!"

 **Chloe:** "Now what?"

 **Max:** "Well, we can expand the base or the farm, collect material to build something super epic, go back to the nether, or we can be done for the night?"

 **Victoria:** "I'm done for the night, I think. This was great fun, Warren."

 **Kate:** "Yeah, let's call it a night over."

 **Warren:** "Sounds good to me. Thanks you guys... you made this whole game better, even if I got annoyed."

 **Rachel:** "Thank you, Warren. Alright ladies, love ya'll. Until next game night!"

~AmberMoon has logged out of the game.~

 **Victoria:** "Good night ladies and Warren."

~Vortex_Chase has logged out of the game.~

 **Kate:** "Goodnight you guys, it's been really great."

 **Max:** "Goodnight, Kate."

 **Chloe:** "Night Katie!"

 **Kate:** "Night Che!"

~SillyRabbit02 has logged out of the game.~

 **Chloe:** "Did she call me 'Che?' I must be warming up to her."

 **Max:** "Yeah, you're a charmer."

 **Warren:** "Thank you for giving this a chance. Goodnight you guys, goodnight Max."

 **Max:** "Goodnight, Warren."

~HydrogenBond1 has logged out of the game.~

 **Chloe:** "You got a special goodnight. Aww. What a heartthrob you are."

 **Max:** "Don't make me barf, Che. Night punk."

 **Chloe:** "Night dork."

~Hella_Price has logged out of the game.~

~SuperMax has logged out of the game.~

 **~~~The End~~~**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for reading this and sticking through all 20 chapters of this fun, random, and crazy dialog based story. I loved writing it, it was really fun and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much! I have so many ideas going around now, so you'll have to keep up with my profile to find out what, but thank you so much for taking the time to read this story. And on behalf of the Game-Night Crew... Many Hella Thanks!  
**

 **If you guys enjoyed this story and you want to read more Game-Night Crew stories, please visit my profile! Also, VanossWriting has gaming stories of Life is Strange as well, so please go check those out!**

 **The rest of the Game-Night Crew stories as of 10/24/2015:  
Life is Outlast  
Life is Fazbear  
Life is Against Humanity  
Life is PLAYTEST  
**

 **If you want to read Life is Strange fiction outside of the Game-Night Crew ones please check out these as of 10/24/2015:  
An Ending Untitled (Before Episode 5)  
No, I Will Have You  
Bully-Pride  
So, You Picked Up On That?  
A Quiet Morning**


End file.
